Slayers: Naga and the Mirrored Maidens
by Naga Shark
Summary: This story is the continuation of Slayers: Redemption and follows Naga as she fights to get Lina back from The Lord of Nightmares. Will she succeed? Or will she Fail only by reading will you find out.
1. Episode 1

**Slayers:**

**Naga and the Mirror Maidens**

**by**

**Naga Shark**

**and**

**Yuri Futanari**

**Sea of Chaos, extra-dimensional realm of The Lord of Nightmares... Small confined 'room' somewhere within, holding Lina Inverse...**

"**As you have probably heard by now, **I'm in a whole world of trouble right about now, in fact, I would say just about an entire universe of trouble to be exact, seeing as I've been spirited away by the one and only Lord Of Nightmares, who just so happens to think I became her wife somewhere in the middle of casting a spell to get rid of the demon lord Death Fog.

"So, as I sit here- where exactly 'here' is I couldn't say because I can't see out from here, its like I'm in some kind of isolated tower where I can't see anything specific, just an endless sea of Chaos Energy.

"Endless, undulating, directionless, and BORING AS HELL! GEEZ what a MISERABLE place to be STUCK for all eternity! Or...as she put it, "Until I feel I can trust you."

"Yeah, right! Like THAT'S ever going to happen!

"I sit up here day and...well whatever this place is, there is no day or night, so what can I say? I sit HERE, thinking of Naga, and various other things...but mostly Naga I think...well..." a shy mumbly-whining sound is heard, "Never mind that stuff will ya?", a false sense of impatience to cover Lina's embarrassed recollections she is not ready to admit to, "Anyway, so here I am now, waiting to see what will happen next, while trying desperately to send messages out through the ether, through this maddening Chaos Energy, which pretty much messes up any spell you want to cast on it...", her voice trails off at this point.

Scene fades from the Sea of Chaos to Wolf Pack Island where Naga is mercilessly hammering a rock golem with ice arrows, kicks, and punches...

**Episode 1:**

**"Action! Naga's Training Begins as Lina Laments!"**

If there were only one miserable soul any place in the universe, it was likely Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun.

She would wake up with puffy, tear streaked eyes,

Choke down her breakfast as if it were mildewed straw (despite it being quite a fine affair ala Greater Beast Zelas Metallum) ,

Run up the steep snow capped side of Mt. Yudan Kiken'na ten times before daylight,

Jump in the ring with no fewer than fifty lesser demons

At noon, she would gag down an equally lavish lunch as if it were used wood chips from a horse stall,

Blast boulders to gravel, then summon the same gravel back into ever improving, and ever larger golems, only to blast these back into gravel as well,

Run around the entire circumference of Wolf Pack Island ten times in the peak of the afternoon heat,

Swim in the leech infested swamp fighting off giant snakes and swimming reptiles,

Then fight another fifty lesser demons,

Ending the day by bathing the stench of the day off in a hot spring and swallowing a lavish dinner as if it were pieces of mummies and finally go to her secluded room to cry herself to sleep yet once again.

"Now Naga Dear," Zelas one time said, whilst casually observing the young lady fight lesser demons, "I don't want to say you're pushing yourself too hard, but maybe you should take a day off every now and then..."

"PUSHING?" the raven haired princess growled while setting up a roundhouse kick on a lizard and rat looking pair of lesser demons, "You..." connecting and knocking them both from the ring in backward somersaults, "have", leaping into a forward somersault to drop an ax kick on top of a clay glob looking mob, "no idea..." a spinning knee drop jab into the face of the now doubled over opponent, "what pushing", she growled at the demon lord through clenched teeth while kicking a werewolf looking lesser demon in the solar plexus, doubling him over, "is!" then stepping in with a left elbow to the spine from above.

Zelas made a soft finger clap as if she were but a young maiden applauding a huge warrior she hoped to attract, "Bravo, darling," she sighed in mild disdain, "But you really should take some time off and go see the world or something."

"I'm not ready!" she barked at the demon lord, "And stop calling me darling!" then she slumped through the ropes of the ring and dropped to the ground, "Only Lina gets to call me that!"

The demon lord wrinkled her nose distastefully at the last sentence, turned her nose up and huffed as she stalked off feeling rebuffed, yet not wanting to show it..."What does that scrawny flat chested little glutton have over me? ME!?" she growled internally, adding over her shoulder nonchalantly, "Fine, suit your self..."

**Ep 1, Chapter 2**

Late at night, when things were slowing down at the tavern, Alyth was done for the day, putting off her apron, while Bruno was polishing up his pristine kitchen.

"Where the girls are now," she opened the topic, "A lot of painful issues are being dealt with."

"You see them?" Bruno looked up with one eye while polishing industriously.

"I see bits and pieces," she sighed, "Nothing precise just yet..."

"Strange, for you anyway." he said, stopping and looking through the kitchen window on her as she tallied up the day's business in a ledger.

"Indeed." she pondered, "Its as if there are two clear and distinct time lines."

"Oh?"

"Yes." she frowned puzzled, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"How so?"

"Its not just as if there's two futures," she stared off distantly through the ceiling as if focusing on some other place, "Its as if there are two different PASTS as well."

"Well THAT'S sure a new one!" the giant man commented with a wide eyed look while wiping his brow...

"What's more," she continued, "They seem to CONVERGE!"

"Aren't they supposed to DIVERGE?"

"That's what always NORMALLY happens..." she frowned, "I suppose I'll just have to get out my scrying tools and see what the deal is."

"Well dear," the huge man said as he came from the kitchen through the double doors into the main dining hall where she sat, "I'll leave all that fancy magical stuff up to you." and he bent over and kissed his buxom wife, "Don't keep me waiting too late," as he warmly caressed her upper chest with his huge hands.

Stroking the muscular forearms gazing up at him, she smiled and softly replied with enthusiasm, "I won't, I promise!"

**Ep 1, Chapter 3**

In a small cottage, an hour's walk outside the small village of Alma lived two strikingly familiar looking women.

Both of them were shy and kept to themselves, so few people knew them well, and due to their innate magical abilities, they had kept the location of their modest little cottage a secret from the world.

They had not lived there very long, only about three years, but it had been virtually all of their lives...

Dressed in long gowns and keeping their hair in an orderly and mature fashion, one might assume them to be far far older than their actual young ages.

Living off the land, living modestly within their means, working hard, and not standing out in a crowd, they lived happy fulfilled lives content with the beauty of nature, revering every living thing, making sure to do no harm to any and help all who asked it of them, yet keeping their own personal private lives to themselves.

As they sat at a plain wooden dining room table, sipping tea after a small but satisfying meal, they leaned lightly against one another and spoke.

"Its been a good spring." the red haired woman spoke softly.

"Yes, it has." the larger, raven haired woman replied, "I think we will do very well this year and have enough for two winters."

"I think we should maybe try to raise bees next year."

"That would be good." the older woman once again agreed. "Oh!" she lit up, "I heard today of the most wonderful mushroom that has been imported from the southern tip of Mipross Island!"

"Do tell!" the smaller woman responded with interest.

"I hear they roast or grill it with olive oil and finely chopped spices in something called a 'pesto' sauce!" the full figured woman declared.

"That sounds utterly divine!" the slender one purred, leaning once again on her partner's shoulder, as they both gazed dreamily off into space for a minute.

"Well," the taller one broke their reverie, "I'll clean up the dishes then and we can bathe before going to bed!" as she rose gracefully and collected the few dishes they used.

"I'll make the bath ready!" as the smaller woman stepped out the door of the cottage crossed over the back yard where magical light spells kept on top of rune engraved sticks kept the evening yard perpetually lit, to a large black iron bath which had been set atop a stone floor inset and had stone steps to facilitate getting in and out easier.

Neatly folded towels lay on a small stone table which was magically made to repel water so much that the towels laid upon it would always remain dry even if it rained on them.

There she called up a small but effective fire spell which soon had the water steaming gently in the cool evening air.

**Ep 1, Chapter 4**

Luna and Fillia lounged in bed, the golden haired dragoness draped across the chest of the dark haired Knight of Ceiphied, the thin sheet covering them moved in two places, one where a very pleased tail wafted back and forth in pleasure, and another smaller place just below Luna's waistline which kept bobbing up and down slightly with her pulse.

Their faces flush and yet serene, they had been married only a few weeks, and the excitement was greater than at first, so they spent a lot of time in bed, and little time doing much else.

As they lay there, Fillia stroking Luna's chest, however, Luna, with one arm behind her head, began to stare at the ceiling, until Fillia raised her head and studied her face, asking, "Honey," in a troubled voice. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," the knight replied, "I just can't help thinking about Lina, and Naga, and what all is going on..." her voice drifted a bit, she seemed a bit distant, "I never really 'adored' Lina, everybody knows that, but she is my little sister, and I can't just accept that she's been taken away from everybody she loves and who loves her never to be seen again..."

"I understand that," the ex priestess, soon to be mother replied, "Some times, despite all that they did, I miss my old family." and with this she lay her head back down on Luna's ample bosom and stared across the room pondering such things as well.

"I don't know when," Luna said softly but firmly, ", and I don't know what. But eventually, something has to be done about it."

"But won't this require everybody?" Fillia asked, not raising her head or diverting her gaze from the unfocused distance, "We can't defeat the Lord of Nightmares ourselves..."

"I don't think anybody can defeat the Lord of Nightmares. At least not by any means we mortals would know about..."

"So maybe an IMmortal would know?" Fillia raised her head up and stared directly into Luna's eyes.

"I'm thinking," she looked down and regarded the blushing blond bride on her chest, "I'm formulating an idea even now."

"Well be sure to let me know as soon as you come up with something." the dragoness replied with a soft smile.

"Come up with something?!" suddenly Luna broke into a mischievous grin, "I've ALREADY come UP with something right here!" she loudly declared while rolling over and pouncing on the squealing and giggling dragon woman.


	2. Episode 2

**Prelude to Episode 2**

Well, well, well! Here I sit looking out on the sea of chaos, can't see a thing worth looking at, just stuck here with my memories and an occasional visit from the LON who continues to try and solicit my affections, even though it SHOULD be PERFECTLY clear, I HAVE none for her! [sigh]

What led to this? I really don't know, but I guess I have eternity to figure it out, and little else to think about between then and now...

So Naga showed up in my life just about just about the time that I was forced to flee my home (because of my big sister's vow of vengeance) and to make a name for myself. I had even recently cast my first Giga Slave. I had also just recently graduated and named [ugh!] 'Lina the Pink' by the Sorcerers Guild.

I don't know EXACTLY how she decided to set her...her eyes...[nervous gulp] on me, and I'm not in the least sure what she originally thought of me or had in mind for 'us' back then, but it annoyed me to no end that she would follow me around like a lost puppy, even though I would abuse her and try to drive her off.

Wow.

What was I thinking?

Well, come to think of it, I was thinking just what ANY twelve year old girl would think of an older woman coming along acting like a total idiot and a complete fool: that she was a total idiot and a complete fool of course!

Wow.

Then she was doing that so as to not scare ME away! She had learned about me from some place so well she knew how to keep herself (usually) in my good graces, even doing things which would throw me off the scent as to her REAL intentions!

Remembering the times we went in search of treasure together, and when we went to that weird island where I defeated Joyrock and set the streams of time back in their proper place... She set that up as a DATE! It was a TOTAL DATE! [blushing]

How could I, the great Lina Inverse, sorcerer GENIUS have been so EASILY TRICKED into a date with another woman!?

[sighing]

Oh well, [shrugging] as I told her, I wasn't mad, the food was good, the company was ok, we didn't fight ONCE during the whole trip and she was a good pillow... HUH? DID I JUST SAY THAT?

I slept on top of her and didn't even remember it... really... until...until we became a couple!

I must have been mentally blocking it out or something. That's it. Denial.

Well, come on guys, you can't BLAME me can you?... Well...CAN you?!

**Episode 2**

"**Honeymoons and Heart Breaks?! The Quest Is About To Begin!"**

One night, while Naga lay in her room [the place Zelas created for her was its own mini palace] crying and feeling miserable, Zelas took the liberty of entering.

"Need a shoulder to cry on?" she asked softly, a golden goblet of wine in one hand, and a large pitcher of wine in the other.

"I want Lina back." was all Naga said.

"I don't have any Lina's," the blond tan Mazoku replied, "I just have me...and some wine."

"You're no help," Naga sulked.

"I COULD help," she calmly continued unperturbed, "If you'd let me..."

"You can't help," she sulked, "I need Lina, not some floozy with an appetite."

"Strong words for one who dresses as you do." she smiled coyly, even though the woman was not looking, "Seems you -"

"This was my mother's." she cut the Mazoku off.

"Some mother you -" she began but stopped herself. "I see."

"You don't have a clue." Naga growled, "Now leave me alone."

"I'll be here," she slowly turned, deliberately allowing the pitcher of wine to tilt and dribble a little on the carpeted floor, "Just...next...door..." and she slowly walked out, intentionally swaying her hips to make her self look seductive and show off just how willing she actually was.

As soon as the Mazoku closed the door behind her, Naga rushed over and cast a locking spell on it.

Despite her self, Naga looked down at the wet purple stain on the otherwise white carpet.

The fragrance of the sweet dark fermented grape juice filled the air.

She leaned over, then before she realized it, she was on her hands and knees sniffing the fragrant scent of ethanol and grape embodiment, becoming almost light headed.

Finally with great effort she raised from the carpet and returned to her bed. "Damn that monster for doing this to me!" she cried softly until she fell asleep.

**Ep 2, Chapter 2**

Alyth had scryed out several stanchions that night, and they all kept coming back confusing.

All of them pointed to too many time lines, too many futures, and some kind of convergence which was defying all known facts about time lines!

"This just doesn't make SENSE!" she gave up frustrated, "There's SOMETHING here that just shouldn't BE!" with that, she took all her stanchions and put them into their chest, closed it and locked it, placing a warding spell back on it for the preservation of all her present findings.

Perhaps when she had more time to increase their overlayment, this would align them more truly and show something that was missing.

Going into their bedchambers, she slipped out of her dress, hung it on a hanger and then walked nude to the bed where Bruno lay with open arms and exposed chest.

"I can't make any sense of it poppa." she moaned weakly in dejection.

Laying against him, she pulled the covers up over her bare legs and torso to share his body heat.

"I have faith in you momma," he replied in warm reassurance while wrapping his muscular arms around her, "Just give it time, just give it time."

While she slept, Alyth had strange dreams where she saw Naga, and Naga, walking beside Lina and Lina. The images were distinct enough to see that it was clearly more than one of each, but that was as far as it would show.

When she awoke in the morning, she went to work as any other day at the inn, cleaning up rooms, serving breakfast and checking out patrons, but all the while she was distracted from what was going on.

Finally when a patron who frequented the inn asked her how Luna was, she snapped out of her reverie, "Hmmm?" she asked, coming to.

"Where is Luna?" the traveling merchant asked, "She is usually here by now."

"Oh." Alyth replied, caught off guard by this question, "She won't be coming back I'm afraid."

"She what?" the man looked amazed and saddened.

"Oh its not a BAD thing," Alyth hurried to correct him, "She got married!"

After a long period of shocked silence, it seemed that the man was indeed truly grieved at the news. "I...I had no idea." he said as if he had heard she had died of cancer or some long term disease such as the plague which she had recently saved the land from.

"You seem mighty downcast about this." she looked at him with a measure of surprise and disbelief.

"Well," he said as tears welled up in his eyes, "I suppose it really doesn't matter, now, does it?"

"Awwwe," she clucked in understanding, many a man had a deep crush or secret love for the beautiful maiden, so it was to be understood when their fantasies were all dashed by such a reality as this, "Well, at least try to be happy for her and her wife, ok?"

"W-w-w-wife did you say?" the man's eyes bulged.

"Why yes! She married the Fillia Ul Copt, last of the Golden Dragon race!" she beamed proudly, "They hope to have children in about four hundred years!"

The man had a look of disbelief and began to sweat nervously, then chuckling lightly, "Are you feeling okay Lady Alyth?" he asked.

"Well," she pretended to not know what he meant, "I had a strange and troubling dream last night," she replied truthfully, "It seemed as if there were two Lina Inverses, and two Naga Seyruun's!"

"O-o-oh." he chuckled softly, "Th-th-that must be it then." he smiled relieved, "Be sure to get more rest and when Luna comes back, be sure to tell her I missed her, okay?" he said as he rose to leave.

"Yes! I'll pass along your greetings the next time I see her!" she smiled politely, collecting up the dishes, "You have a safe trip now Mr. Installain!"

**Ep 2, Chapter 3**

As Luna and Fillia arose that same morning, they decided it was high time they go talk to Alyth about this and see if she knew anything that might be helpful. But since they had already planned their honeymoon based on a special once a year spring honeymoon world cruise, they decided to simply book their disembarkation point to be Zephilia.

They packed for their actual honeymoon, a world sightseeing cruise which would eventually disembark in Zephilia, and they left the shop once again in the hands of Jilias and Gravos.

The bright shiny egg showed no visible signs of change, and it would be a long time before Val was reborn, so that was not a problem, thankfully.

"Well," Luna announced to the two shop hands, "We'll be on our way then, you know how to reach us if there is any trouble."

"Yes Miss Luna Ma'am!" Jilias replied bowing in respect, since the marriage, they seemed to have automatically because of Fillia's adoring actions and deferment of life decisions to Luna, viewed her as head of household.

Of course, taking on the Inverse family name made some difference too.

The happy couple holding hands boarded a luxury carriage which escorted them VIP style to a waiting cruise yacht prepared especially as a luxury sailing ship, bedecked with many extravagant luxuries and overly done lavish cabins intended just for honeymoons and similar occasions.

They sailed away from the dock waving at the shop keepers they left behind who had followed on foot and then Luna suddenly said, "Hey! They're supposed to be at the shop right now!" then she thundered in her knight's voice, "HEY YOU MORONS! GET BACK TO WORK!"

The result was wide spread. Several people on the docks began scurrying for cover and a few startled passengers fell overboard and had to be fished out of the water. Jilias and Gravos of course made a bee line for the shop!

**Ep 2, Chapter 4**

After such a confrontation with Zelas, Naga was utterly disgusted and miserable.

She hated being here, but she knew it was the only place she could be without getting into some kind of real trouble, and it was a place where she could do her utmost without any risk of trouble with the law.

Naga had been totally exhausted and she began dreaming of Lina most powerfully.

As she lay there sleeping, she dreamed she was walking with Lina on the sea shore, holding hands and enjoying the wonderful balmy ocean breeze. In nothing but string bikinis they walked until they found a soft well shaded grassy spot and lay down in the shade of the palm trees.

They lay there talking about who knows what, she did not dream a conversation, but she dreamed that she told Lina she loved her and Lina said she loved Naga in return, and they began to gently kiss.

The kissing proceeded until she dropped from Lina's tender lips to her neck, and then from her neck to her sternum and from her sternum to her navel, and from her navel to...

Naga awoke face down on the floor, licking the wet wine spot in the carpet calling out Lina's name.

"Huh?!" she exclaimed, "Oh no!" she wailed, "It was only a dream!" and while spitting out carpet fibers, she began crying all over again.

Zelas chuckled heartily to herself while looking in on Naga via a magical looking glass, "Carpet munching I see?"


	3. Episode 3

**Prelude to Episode 3**

Okay, okay, okay, [sigh] so I didn't see a lot of things.

I'm not dumb, just a bit conceited. [looking down at the stone(?) floor of her prison in the vast Sea of Chaos.]

I don't see what I don't want to see some times. [another sigh]

I never once stopped to analyze Naga, her motives, her desires...ANYTHING. I just leapt from one adventure to another, and if she was there, fine, and if not, that was just as fine with me.

But in my defense, seeing as its not EXPECTED for girls to like each other, its not MY fault I never picked up on her subtle hints...

I know, times when she did simple things like licking between her fingers, and more obvious things like how she took forever to rub suntan oil on me, and all the times she insisted we bathe together to save water, the times she insisted on helping me out of my clothes and all the times she would tease me about my breast size... [rubbing her chest reflexively] Owww!

HUH? [looking down] What's this?

I can't believe it! I think my breasts have gotten a little bigger!

I can't WAIT to show her...!

[Another sigh] IF I ever get to...

**Episode 3**

"**Battling The Gods?! Propositions, Honeymoons and Married Life!"**

The two glowing newlyweds were blissfully enjoying their voyage, dining, dancing, seeing various tourist attractions, making love and generally enjoying being a married couple on their honeymoon.

One evening, a strange act came up on stage, somebody billed this act "Sweet Miss Mermaid."

As the curtain arose, a fish lady with incredibly huge lips began to sing various love songs.

As the evening wore on, the people were amused but it seems that somebody off the ship was not so amused, for as the moon arose over the night sea, a strange giant glowing pale blue humanoid shape drifted to the surface from deep below.

Some couples on deck who were watching the moon saw the water lurch high into the sky and rain down on them, causing screams and bellows of alarm while people scurried for cover.

All this commotion was followed by a thunderous voice booming out "Kuppy!"

The fish lady on the stage screamed in terror, "Oh no he found me! Save me from him please!"

"Kuppy come out here you wench!" the voice boomed, shaking the vessel, "Do you think these puny humans and their pathetic sea vessel can save you from ME, Poseidon, the god of the sea?"

Luna arose from her dinner table and strode out of the room, followed by Fillia, who was saying, "This is not our fight my love, should we really get involved?"

"This is interfering with my honeymoon," Luna growled, "And that is unforgivable."

As they reached the top deck, Luna thundered out, "What's your problem and why are up interfering with my honeymoon?"

The sea god was taken aback that such a thunderous voice could come from a mere human, but nonetheless, he replied, "I came to take back what is mine!" he roared at her.

"What is that?" She roared back.

"Kuppy the fish is my unfaithful wife and I intend to take her back and punish her for her infidelity!"

"Not if it involves my enjoyment of this cruise you won't!" the Knight of Ceiphied thundered back.

"Just have her jump overboard and I will leave the ship alone," he thundered, "But if I must smash this vessel to get to her I shall."

"That sounds a lot like a threat fish man," Luna growled, "And I don't take threats lightly."

"Oh?" the sea god broke into a laugh, "And what exactly are you going to DO about it?"

Fillia said, "Oh no, NOW you've done it!"

"Fillia darling," Luna turned and wrapped her arms about the blond dragoness, "Let's fly!"

In an instant, Fillia transformed with a brilliant golden flash to her full size and Luna was now just a small passenger on her back

At eighty feet in length with a hundred plus feet of wingspan, she was still smaller than the god of the sea, but this did not deter the newlyweds from facing the opponent.

"So!" the sea god thundered, "You show yourselves to be more than mere humans!" and with this he laughed out loud, just until Luna leveled a massive blast of holy power at him from Einlanzer.

"Ouch! Dammit!" the god roared, "How dare you assail Poseidon, god of the sea?"

"Like this!" Luna replied, blasting him again, causing him to jump back with a massive splash which threatened to capsize the ship.

"I think we best move this away from the ship!" Filia cautioned Luna in a quiet voice.

"I agree." and with that, they circled the angry god and led him on a zigzag path away from the ship.

Poseidon wielded his trident, attempting to shoot them down with blasts of energy, lightning and finally resorted to calling up a water spout.

As the battle intensified, a storm gathered over head.

"We need to finish this quickly." Luna commented to Filia.

"What do you have in mind?" Filia asked.

"Distract him with your laser breath while teleporting me on his head." she instructed.

"Right away!" Fillia complied as she let forth a volley of powerful laser blasts which struck home all over the god of the sea and Luna vanished from her back in the blaze of light and smoke.

As Luna materialized, she knew she had only seconds to act, so she called on Cepheid, "Oh great master of light, maker of power, leader of the faithful, grant me the power to subdue this unruly one who seeks to defy your peace!" and with a bright white glow, she slammed her fist into his head, knocking him unconscious with a blinding flash of chi energy.

Back on board the honeymoon cruise ship, the guests and crew all cheered Luna and Filia's heroic defeat of the angry sea god.

"Oh you saved me!" Kuppy wailed in gratitude, "Thank you so much!"

"Just go back to the stage and sing so I can resume my honeymoon!" Luna growled glumly.

**Ep 3, Chapter 2**

Naga battered lesser demons, ran up the mountain, and cast spells until she was exhausted.

Zelas had a sumptuous meal served as usual, but with candles and flowers.

"You out did your self today." the Mazoku purred.

"That's the idea." Naga flatly replied.

"I know that," she persisted, "But today was even more spectacular than any before."

"I didn't notice."

"You seem as if you had a sudden burst of inspiration."

"Perhaps I did." Naga wolfed her food down without relish, "What of it?"

"You seem to have been needing companionship for a long time, but its as if you got a little-" she deliberately halted her words as if she caught herself, but it was a calculated move.

" 'A little' what?" Naga looked up uncertainly, not sure what Zelas may have seen.

"Sorry," Zelas laughed it off lightly, "Never mind silly old me," coyly waving off the question.

"What's there to get 'a little' of around here anyway?" pursuing the open ended statement.

"Well," Zelas replied, looking absently thoughtful, "There's ME..." she replied softly, looking at her with a puppy-dog eyes look...

"There's y-" Naga half slammed, half dropped her fork in exasperation, "You just never give up do you?!"

"Why would I give up on something so beautiful?" Zelas replied with an adoring look.

Naga had no handy response for that reply, but instead, she simply said, "I'm through eating, I'm going to bed."

"Mind if I join you?" Zelas asked softly but solicitously.

"Of course I mind." Naga replied, "That's why I shall keep my door locked from now on."

"Ohhhhh..." Zelas replied with a mournful tone and weepy look.

"Get real," Naga growled, "You're a monster. Everybody knows you have no such emotion as that..."

"I sure do..." Zelas insisted, seeming to weep and become all dewey eyed.

"Well perhaps then you can feed on your own negative emotions for a while and leave mine alone!" and she stalked off to her room which she magically locked.

**Ep 3, Chapter 3**

Alyth continued scrying each night, and everything continued to make no sense.

Every night she continued to get the same thing, dual futures for both Naga and Lina.

Each time they seemed to be more in alignment, but still they were very unalike in many ways.

One time-line had them in separate realms/dimensions, Lina in The Sea of Chaos, and Naga on Wolfpack Island, while another time-line had them happily married living as a couple in some obscure place in the woods.

This was so strange because the time-lines were also dissimilar in that they seemed to indicate completely opposite personalities from the girls Alyth had gotten to know.

"Hmmm..." Alyth mused out loud to Bruno who was reading the instructions on some newfangled cooking device, "This time-line seems to indicate some really strange and unusual traits for the girls!"

"How so momma?" He looked up, half rimmed glasses on his large bearded face.

"Seems they have the traits of shy, humble, reclusive people, instead of shameless brash narcissistic ones."

"That IS strange" the huge man softly rumbled, scratching his beard, "Well, he shrugged, maybe you should use far sight and see if you can locate them?"

"But if its a time-line, how can I see another time-line poppa?" she protested.

"Well," he looked at a loss, "You got me there momma."

**Ep 3, Chapter 4**

Gracia had a job in town, a simple, part time job, repairing clothing and three days a week would go into to town to see if they had any excess work needing her to work.

Her precision and speed gained the shop quite a reputation so that they had requested she work there full time, but she graciously refused, saying she had no need for the extra money and would rather be home tending to her gardens and herbs.

:Lina preferred to remain at home, attend most of the housekeeping and minding the goats, sheep, chickens and the gardening.

Lina's immense magical strength allowed her to plow the garden without the help of an ox, and she humbly plowed the soft spring soil, wherein which she had carefully pulverized the stones into dust to render their nutrients more available to the plants.

With a very precisely controlled version of the Explosion Array spell, she was able not only to pulverize the soil but to do so in straight well spaced rows.

She would levitate the chicken manure from the hen house with great precision so that it dribbled out exactly where it needed to be, before covering it up again with a magic spell she crafted called the Sky Dozer.

With very precise use of the spell she could do as much as carve away topsoil, or boulders, or as little as nudge a piece of paper without wrinkling it.

Between these spells, she could manage the most immaculate and beautiful garden without getting the least bit dirty.

Gracia and Lina had lived here ever since their existence began.

Nothing would ever separate them.

They were a very content couple, in a world which frowned on same sex couples.

They shared breakfast and supper every day, and Lina made a bento for Gracia for her days at work.

They bathed together, slept together, played together, went on walks in the forest together, and they were very happily in love with each other.


	4. Episode 4

**Prelude to Episode 4**

So. It happened to me that one fine, fateful evening when my peaceful repartee was so rudely shattered by one particularly busty and obnoxious sorceress apparently out to make a name for her self that my entire future got side tracked, and ultimately derailed.

If I had never met Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun, who knows how much better my life would have come out now... [sigh]

Ok.

ALRIGHT ALREADY!

ENOUGH!

Stop staring at me like that!

So... I really was lonely and truly did enjoy her company. I couldn't let on to HER [or anybody for that matter because of my pride...and 'other considerations'] of this, because it would have complicated things worse than they already were!

As it IS, she tried to get me to swear indebtedness to her for LIFE for crying out loud! Sheesh! What's a girl supposed to do?

Well, if you think about it, what's the difference between swearing indebtedness to Naga and unwittingly swearing an oath of marriage to the Lord of Nightmares...?

[a sardonically self depreciating yet totally sarcastic smile crosses the young woman's face]

A GODS-BE-DAMNED LOT is what!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! [pulling her hair in distraught angst]

When will I EVER get OUT of here and back to Naga?!

**Episode 4**

"**Pirates!? Stealing Young Maiden's Hearts!"**

They were out late at night, soaking gently in the huge iron kettle, gazing at the stars.

"Gracia?" the red haired girl began, her naked body nestled warmly against the ample bosomed raven haired woman.

"Hmm?" Gracia responded in a mellow state of peaceful reverie.

"Do you think this is all there is?" reaching up with one hand, comparing it to the size of the starry universe above.

"All..." she slightly receded from her reverie trying to better understand the red haired woman's question, briefly looking at the back of her lover's upraised head, "All of what?"

"All there is to life!" she replied rather simply, rotating her open hand so as to compare her fingertips to points between various constellations.

"Well," the larger buxom woman replied, looking back up, "I never really thought about it."

"We know that there are gods, and demons, monsters and other immortal beings out there," the mirror Lina proceeded, "but then here WE are, living just this short little brief life, then..." she took in a deep breath pondering it, "then what?"

"Well," Gracia replied thoughtfully, "I don't presume to know," she wrapped both her arms around the smaller girl, "But as long as I get to spend them all with you, I'll be happy."

The copy Lina retracted her outstretched hand and embraced the arms wrapped around her, kissing them while saying, "I'm glad." then with a deep sigh, turning toward the larger woman's face, "Me too." and she punctuated her assertion with a long gentle but passionate kiss, which led to them swirling around pleasurably in the kettle giggling like school girls.

**Ep 4, Chapter 2**

Far across the ocean, another pair of lovers were trying to enjoy their honeymoon cruise despite the gods seemingly being against it...

As they disembarked on the shore of a tourist destination, they set about enjoying a fine meal by the sea at a villa bistro with outdoor dining and soft romantic music.

Sadly, however, their meal was interrupted by a fleet of pirate ships launching from around the cape and shelling the whole coast.

As flags from several pirate associations hove into view, Luna simply grew enraged and didn't even wait for the leader to finish announcing "We have come to take from the rich and give to themselves" before she boomed out in her thunderous voice, "Gods dammit! I'm trying to enjoy my honeymoon here!"

As ships began their disembarkation of pirate marauders, Luna and Fillia indignantly rose from their meal and teleported right to the docks where they met the opposition head on.

In seconds, pirates were flying in every direction, Einlanzer cleaving some and Mace-sama smashing others.

The first pirates to fall were followed by larger, tougher ones which required some times more than one hit to put down.

A third wave came aboard, just a few, but these were some fairly rough customers.

"Hey!" the leader of them called out, "You trying to be some kind of hero there lady? We got no time for heroes!" he growled in a nasty scratchy voice.

"Yeah!" a heavier, thicker voice followed, "No heroes here!"

"All bow before the Anti-Heroes!" another shouted in a gruff but narcissistic tone.

As these beefy, scar covered scallywags of the sea leapt ashore, huge swords and guns brandished, Luna simply pulled up Warlacher on her left hand and said, "You want to fight a REAL hero ey? Come on then, BRING it!"

There was a cacophony of metal blades clashing, guns discharging, bricks flying, bones cracking, and blood splattering before it finally ended with all three of the Anti-Heroes face down in the same heap as all the previous disembarkees.

Finally, as Luna and Fillia surveyed the destruction, thinking it was all over with, the lead ship pulled alongshore, and a long, wide heavy plank the size of a castle drawbridge lowered to the docks from the dreadnaught.

A hatted head arose, then shoulders, then torso, then waist bearing a very large scimitar, several small canons, and a morning star, then leather breeched thighs, and finally large shiny black boots, which clunked heavily down the drawbridge sized gangplank.

In all, the scraggly bearded giant pirate captain stood easily as high as five ordinary men on each others heads.

"Fe fi fo fum! I smell the blood of a hero!" the monstrosity roared, "And I don't like what I smell!" he bellowed while glaring down at the two newlywed ladies.

"LIKEWISE!" Luna roared in her god-speak, "You STINK like something DEAD!"

"Which you're GOING to be if you don't get back on your ship and sail away right now!" Fillia screamed, her tail sticking out from her gown like an arrow.

"BUAHAHAHAAAA!" the giant roared, "Prepare to DIE!" he bellowed while unlimbering two four barrel canons which he quickly trained on the two.

Unbeknownst to him, Warlacher, being a divine shield was impervious to such attacks.

As the eight barrels simultaneously belched fire and smoke with a thunderous report, Warlacher's true power made its self evident as all eight cannon balls bounced askew, mainly back toward their origin, sending pieces of the dreadnaught flying as they found their marks along its port-side.

Astonished, the giant blinked in disbelief, "Huh?" but quickly recovered, pulling out the giant scimitar, aiming to smash or slash through Luna's supernatural shield.

After a minute of incessant pounding against the shield, throwing sparks in every direction, finally Luna got tired of it and with Einlanzer, took a precisely aimed cut at the hilt of the giant scimitar, slicing its blade right off at the hilt.

As the shock of this wore off, he unlimbered the chained morning star, hoping to sweep Luna off her feet.

Effortlessly she leapt and ducked his attempts to land a blow on her.

"Is that all you got fat boy?" Luna sneered.

Finally in rage, the giant attempted to outright stomp her.

She simply stopped his booted heel dead with Warlacher and proceeded to slice it off the bottom of his boot while flipping him up and over, making him land on his fat rump.

His huge hat flew off and fell into the sea where it quickly sank out of sight.

"Owwwwwww!" the angry, flustered, embarrassed giant bellowed, "I've had enough of this!" and he flung himself forward to attempt a tackle.

The result was that Luna, winking at Filia made a baseball gesture.

Filia, still having Mace-sama in hand, clocked the giant across the skull, sending him ricocheting off various buildings up the hillside until he struck a clock tower bell, ringing it loudly then slumping to the ground unconscious with a massive lump on his thick head.

"And NOW," Luna growled, "May I PLEASE get back to my HONEYOON!"

**Ep 4, Chapter 3**

Alyth continued to work over the confusing problem of time lines until it she was getting dark lines under her eyes.

"Momma," Bruno tenderly with concern advised his wife, "This is becoming like an obsession for you."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, she replied, "Yes, poppa, you're right." but with a downcast forlorn look, she defended herself, "But if I don't do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this, I might overlook something vital to bringing back little Lina home safely to us!"

"Oh?" Bruno raised an eyebrow.

"Just-" she was at a loss for words, exasperated, "SOMETHING!" and as she fretted over the stanchions, "ANYTHING!" tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

I understand momma," the big man came over and wrapped his muscular arms around her, "We all miss her and worry for her like she was our very own child. The whole town-no, the whole of Zephilia is worried for her." he corrected, "But don't make your self sick in the process, ok?"

"I'll do my best poppa," she turned and buried her face in his huge chest, "I'll do my best for her and everyone else."

**Ep 4, Chapter 4**

Despite it being a known fact that all Mazoku thrive off of negative human emotions, Naga did nothing to attempt to conceal her negativity about life, and in fact it seemed she was being more and more open bout it all the time.

At the same time, it seemed that as time passed, Zelas was becoming simply radiant!

As she imbibed of Naga's deep negativity, she grew stronger and seemed to actually become more voluptuous. Her bosom was not terribly remarkable when Naga had first arrived, but now it seemed it was barely contained in her slinky evening gown.

It was not as if Naga was noticing or anything, but yet, somehow, it seemed that as time went along, she did in fact seem ever so slightly more relaxed around the monster, and she seemed less argumentative, and less prone to shut out the non-human woman's compliments.

Even though she continued to train harder and harder, even growing noticeably more muscular, Naga seemed a little bit more relaxed as the days turned into weeks...

She was not frowning as much, and she was not acting as if her food was processed dirt any more.

"You seem happier." Zelas suggested, "Something new develop?" she asked solicitously.

"No," Naga replied coolly, "Nothing new around here," shrugging, looking nonchalantly as Zelas poured herself more wine, only she failed to conceal the fact her eyes followed the wine as if it were the lines on Lina's body.

"You're always free to have as much as you like you know..." Zelas offered as equally nonchalantly without even meeting Naga's gaze when the human suddenly glanced up from the wine to see where the monster's eyes were directed.

Seeing she was looking at the wine, with somewhat of a distinctive air of interest, it slightly caught Naga off guard. "Does she read minds?" she worried to herself, "Surely not," she reasoned, "otherwise we could not have defeated her back when we came to the island."

"Want some?" Zelas finally looked up, matching the woman's gaze with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Ummm..." she hesitated, "Well." looking away from the monster's eyes, but choosing an unfortunate direction, as the goblet was resting in the same line of sight as the monster's recently more ample bosom.

As Zelas set down the pitcher with an expectant look, her breasts jiggled noticeably.

"Were her breasts always that b-" she stopped herself, embarrassed she was thinking such thoughts. Out loud, to distract herself from this, she suddenly replied, "U-uhhh, sure!" looking at the monster's face again as if nothing had transpired in her mind, not sure if she was blushing or not.

As fate would have it, before the night was over, she had drank a large amount of wine and passed out, drooling.

Zelas, being careful of her situation, simply carried the sleeping woman to her room and laid her on her bed still dressed, and pulled the sheets across her.

Leaning over the intermittently mumbling and giggling woman, she whispered gently into her ear, "Sweet dreams Naga..." after which she lightly kissed the woman on the forehead, softly walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her.


	5. Episode 5

**Prelude to Episode 5**

You know, if I didn't know better, I would swear that the Lord of Nightmares is a virgin...

Not that that matters... After all, technically, I'm a virgin still, and come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Naga is too.

Come to think of it, I'm not sure why I'm thinking about this, except that well, she seems awful mighty anxious to change that. [nervous shudder]

I mean, well, she's not that bad looking, and I can't say she has a terrible personality, and she sings pretty well, but well... What can I say? I love Naga, weird and awkward as I feel about it, and that's that!

I don't WANT anybody else, period!

But clearly the Lord of Nightmares isn't going to take this laying down... At least not laying down ALOOOOOOOONE. [blushing]...if you know what I mean.

I can't blame somebody who has been around FOREVER for wanting a little company, but hey- why ME? And why just now? [pondering] I'm not sure exactly how long I've been here, so 'just now' could have been a million years ago for all I know... [sigh] No, I CAN'T let my self think like that! Naga is alive and well and waiting for me to figure something out here... Or is busy trying to figure it out from her end most likely, knowing her the way I do...she's pretty crafty after all, cunning and patient enough to finally lay her hooks [giggling and blushing] or, more exactly, spiked shoulder pads, into me...

[a knock at the door, a soft and quite feminine voice in a very playful and solicitous tone] Lina Darling, are you decent?

Oh crap! [stuffing her diary back into the magical cavity of her cape] Just a minute...!

[the door begins to open slowly anyhow] I see you...! [then it flings open and a medium sized woman with a very curvacious body leaps through the door streaming (literally) sun golden hair which is almost blinding to look upon.

Aaaaakk! [Lina recoils as she is pounced upon playfully by the Lord Of Nightmares and shoved down onto the large fluffy bed in the middle of the chamber]

**Episode 5**

"**Distractions! Some Times Love is a Real Pain!"**

Naga had the strangest dream. In this dream she was floating in a sea of wine, on a giant cork, wearing a string bikini, while sipping dragon sweat, as Lina, also in a string bikini, massaged her with suntan lotion.

As she and Lina bobbed along, there arose a great storm.

The sky filled with grapes and it poured down upon them pelting them with the sticky juice of grapes and turning their skin all purple.

Suddenly, however, Lina had changed into Zelas, who was now simply groping and massaging her breasts forcefully, while she begged the Mazoku to stop.

As the grapes fell, Zelas would mash them all over Naga until they made blurry streaks.

Suddenly they ran aground and she was tossed off of the cork onto a rocky shore where she bumped her head painfully.

Naga awoke with a splitting headache, out of the bed on the floor backward, apparently from her struggle to escape the dream Zelas, and had bumped her head hard enough to awake her with a severe hangover.

As the world seemed to explode around her, she dare not lift her head because she knew it would only make the pain greater.

Silently she lay there thinking, _"So that's what happens when you stop drinking for a long time!"_

As Zelas softly knocked on the door, it seemed as if she had hit it with a hundred man battering ram.

Even the Mazoku's soft foot steps on the carpet sounded like roaring waves crashing on a cliff during a furious sea storm.

"You seem to have had a rough night." the monster said softly, although it echoed like a bell inside Naga's head and she winced, "I have just the thing!" the buxom blond declared gaily, "Here-" and she produced a small vial if inky black which did not look in the least bit appealing, "I made it from some of my remaining precious black lotus." then with a look of 'you-owe-me' she finished with, "The few you did not manage to destroy when you invaded my lovely home..."

As she struggled to reach for the vial, Zelas playfully pulled it back with a mischievous grin, "Uh-uh-uh..." she said with a reproving shake of her head..."Gotta do something for mommy first."

Naga saw she was in for a long day of pain if she did not fulfill the potentially twisted request of the Mazoku, "What crazy demand are you holding over my head?" the woman croaked in agony from the floor.

"Oh not too much..." the Mazoku put on an innocent bystander's look while looking around the room as if pretending to be innocent of all ulterior motives, "Just..." she sighed, pretending to be uncertain of her desires, "Just a little kiss...?"

With that, the Mazoku pulled the stopper from the vial tipped the little black bottle up to her lips, taking in but a mere sip of it into her mouth.

Naga tried growling, but it just about split her head open, and she nearly fainted from the pain...gasping in agony, she was met with the black-stained lips of the Mazoku, who, at least, being good to her word, administered the anti-hangover potion.

In seconds, the hangover vanished, but hate it as much as she did, she was already stuck to the agreement, and without holding anything back, she returned the long, tonguey kiss of the crafty monstrosity known as Greater Beast Zelas Metallium.

**Ep 5, Chapter 2**

As the cruise ship disembarked at the next port, Luna and Filia set out to see the great arched gardens of Plythily by the canals.

They boarded a gondola where some fat man with a mustache and a peculiar striped shirt sang some odd song in an odd language neither of them understood, which took them along beautiful canals and through the hanging gardens where fruits, vegetables and flowers grew from trellises.

"What language are you singing in?" Luna asked.

"Oh my Cheri," the man said with a beaming smile, "Tis the language of amore."

"I've never heard of that country." Luna responded, "Where is it located?"

"Why!?" the man chuckled partly astonished and partly amused, "Its everywhere!"

"Huh?" she looked in disbelief, "And my name is Luna, not Cheri."

"Its all around you!" he declared, ignoring her attempt to correct his calling her by a name she did not recognize.

Peering suspiciously at the dense foliage for a second, Fillia looked at him confused, "What's all around us?"

"Why!?" again he chuckled heartily, "the language of amore...the language...of love."

"Oh." they chorused, blinking confused.

"Well," Luna replied, "I think I would rather people speak, and sing, in a language I recognize."

To this the fat man merely laughed and continued to row the gondola as the sun set beautifully before them over the canals making them reflect the orange purple glow of the sky.

Later after dark, they returned to the ship, and a hot bath was waiting in their room.

"Well," Luna grumbled, "It was all fine except that fat man trying to sing," she commented to Filia as they settled into a hot bath after the tour, "Maybe we should have asked for a deaf-mute for a tour guide."

Fillia simply giggled at this comment and leaned up closer to Luna adoring her while stroking some place below the water line, making Luna giggle as well, taking hold of the dragoness in a cradling maneuver which deliberately pulled her out of sight under the water, her tail poking up out of the water and flailing around excitedly, then poking out stiffly before drooping slowly into the water.

As their heads arose above the water once again, they were both red faced but with a look of peaceful satisfaction only one activity could produce.

**Ep 5, Chapter 3**

Naga spent the rest of the day distracted.

She stumbled several times running up the mountain, she tripped in the sand twice, nearly drowned swimming, and spilled her food on herself during lunch.

Several times while she was in the ring she missed, and it was quite the struggle to keep her aim true.

The lesser demons were noticing she was off her game.

They eventually all got beaten, but she had a couple of marks here and there to show where she had lost concentration and lowered her guard as well.

When she returned that afternoon, she was frazzled, sore, wounded, humiliated and miserable in a brand new way.

"Damn you Zelas!" she spat weakly, through a fat lip while regarding her with two puffy black eyes. She was quite peeved and it showed.

"Oh..." Zelas began, even as Naga gave her that 'don't play that game with me!' look, "Look what I've gone and done!" she frowned looking pained to see Naga's face bruised and blood trickling from her nose. "I'm so TERRIBLY sorry!" she clucked, "Here..." she reached up and with her magic erased the bruises and blood from Naga's face, while at the same time caressing the line of her jaw with her fingertips. "There," she purred, "All better now."

"No thanks to you..." Naga grumbled, pulling away from the touch, "Because of you I can't-"

"Concentrate?" Zelas struggled hard to suppress a mischievous grin at the admission from Naga that her kiss was too powerful of a distraction for her, "I'll try my best to be less pleasurable in the future."

"What future?" Naga rejected the idea stalking off quite miffed.

"Oh," Zelas replied to her back as she was across the room, "One just never knows about these things..."

**Ep 5, Chapter 4**

Gracia was in the village of Alma working at her part time job when she accidentally pricked her finger and a tiny drop of blood got on the dress she was crafting.

Because of this, she fainted.

The head seamstress had to stop what she was doing, carry her to a back room, bind her fingertip and clean the fabric.

When this happened, it set forth a powerful ripple in the ether, which left an impression on one of Alyth's stanchions.

That same night, when Alyth was busy reading the, this ripple allowed her to pinpoint the exact source of the strange second signal because at that very same instant, nearly half a world away, Naga had been struck in the face, causing her to also shed a tiny drop of blood. Luckily for Naga, due to Zelas healing her when she did, she never saw the blood in a mirror and therefore never fainted.

"Poppa!" Alyth called in excitement, "Come see this!"

"What is it momma?" he asked, peering into the magical image appearing before them, "You know I don't-"

"I found the cause of the mysterious parallel!" she victoriously proclaimed.

"Oh?" he regarded his wife in curiosity.

"Yes!" she explained, "There are TWO Naga's!"

"Huh?" his eyes opened wide.

"AND two LINA'S!" she continued.

"Well, I'll be..." he mused, rubbing his thick beard .

"I have a general idea that they are some place nearby, but at this exact moment, I can't pinpoint them with any accuracy, but they ARE here!"

"Well if that don't beat all..." the huge man frowned in puzzlement.

"If I keep this open now, and aim these other stanchions at it, there's a really good chance we'll be able to locate them precisely!" Alyth said while busily rearranging them in all different directions.

"That's 'aiming them at'...?" he pondered with a slackly incredulous look of disbelief in his eyes, "Momma, I trust you, but some times I just don't get this whole magic stuff...you do things all kinda different from regular folk!"


	6. Episode 6

**Prelude to Episode 6**

Well THAT was close! [Lina huddled in a corner dripping wet with goo, clothes ripped half way off, knees to chest in fetal position, trembling...]

And ROUGH! Her idea of 'foreplay' is some place between a pit bull and a male gorilla!

I never imagined such an all powerful being would DROOL! [shuddering in revulsion, attempting to wipe the slimy fluids out of her hair and off her face] Ewwwwwww...

NOW I know why she is called the lord of NIGHTMARES! I don't think I'll EVER sleep again as long as I live! If I even live that much longer!

They call Zelas 'Greater Beast', but GEEZ she ain't got NOTHIN on THIS wild animal!

I'll be lucky if she doesn't RAPE me soon! I guess that gods have a whole lot less concern for decency and other human ideas...just go in there and GET whatever they like...[sigh]

At lease Naga has always been a total lady...about romance I mean... I think you know what I mean...

**Episode 6**

"**Revelations! The Truth Is You CAN'T Say Love!"**

It was cold and rainy, which really made training miserable.

The rain matted her hair down, made breathing more difficult, and made the usually sweaty hot spots miserably clammy and damp.

The mountain has patches of snow and water was rushing down the path so that she had to slog in some places and try not to get washed back down the mountain.

"Wow, what a bad day to train." Zelas looked so pained and worried while tut-tutting at the foul weather with that 'you poor baby!' look of false pity. "Perhaps you should take the day off."

"Never." Naga grumbled exhausted, stuffing her food down mechanically, "I have only one reason, purpose and cause, and this alone drives me onward."

"Oh," the Mazoku sighed, "That." as she looked off to the side and downward in a sort of sad disdain. "Perhaps you are-"

"Don't start with me Zelas." she gave a warning glare while chewing through a leg of some kind of roast beast.

"Oh!" Zelas lit up brilliantly and purred, "You spoke my name!" and she seemed to melt into an adoring swoon. "I really think you're just holding out on me." she gave a solicitous half lidded look.

"Holding out on beating you into the ground perhaps..." she replied in testy defiance.

"Oh, see there..." Zelas took it up flawlessly without even a blink to show it was out of place in the conversation, "You really DO lo-" she suddenly acted as if a piece of rock were lodged in her throat, never before realizing that the word 'love' would have such a deleterious effect on her.

"What?" it was Naga's turn to play coy... "Cat got your tongue?" she raised an eyebrow mirthfully, "Or perhaps the truth comes out?"

Zelas glared suddenly, seeing she had slipped up and allowed herself to play into a scenario where she was on the receiving end of the jab. "That's a mean thing to say." she finally said in a sulking, self pitying tone, trying to look deeply hurt.

"You should really come run with me some time," Naga said with a wickedly sly grin spreading on her face as she suddenly hopped up, light as a feather and skipped away from the dining hall to go about the second half of her daily training regimen.

With a screwed up sour look on her otherwise lovely face, Zelas cocked her head and said to the empty hallway, "You just think you're so cute..." and stuck out her tongue.

**Ep 6, Chapter 2**

The rainy season had begun for the continent, but since it was when the flowers would just burst forth like a rainbow carpet, many people would come to Zephilia to see the floral displays nature had to offer.

"You want to do that at the peak of tourist season momma?" Bruno asked.

"Well..." Alyth leaned toward him in a slightly swooning, slightly imploring manner, "I've never once had a vacation since we opened this place...and that was what...263 years ago now?"

"But all of our best customers will be..." the big man began..." And we don't even have Luna now..."

With a defeated sigh, the buxom Futanari mistress of the inn sagged visibly, "You're right poppa," but then she perked up again with, "but when tourist season is over, how about we go on a REAL DATE?"

"A date you say?" his eyebrows lifted pondering the prospect.

"We could go on that honeymoon we never got to go on all those years ago!" she began to gush, "It would be SO fun, just you, and me, and we could go all those wonderful places we only get to hear about from all these lucky travelers who pass by..." she sighed a dreamy sigh...

"Well," he rubbed his chin, then flipped some eggs and pancakes onto a platter, "Its an idea...and 'order-up' on table three." he said with a bargaining smile.

"Oh GOODIE!" she beamed and whirled around in glee while scooping up the platter and gracefully floating to the waiting table, setting the platter down with such a flourish that several of the patrons broke out in applause.

"See how much you'd be missed?" He chided his excited wife.

**Ep 6, Chapter 3**

Gracia took a couple of extra days off from work to recover from the emotional distress this problem of hers caused her, so she was helping copy Lina with her new mushroom project, carefully spreading spores and tending the exact right amounts of water

Causing a gentle drop in temperature, Gracia carefully caused water vapor to condense right at ground level using a modified Gray Buster spell so that the ice crystals that formed quickly condensed into a soft gentle shower.

When the right amount of water had condensed, she simply ended the spell.

Lina then joined her in an advanced revive/refresh spell, which accelerated their growth from spores to adult size, and everywhere their tendrils intersected, they produced the desired mushroom fruits.

By the time they came back outside from eating lunch, the plot was teeming with so many mushrooms one could not see the soil they sprang from.

With a levitation spell, they carefully plucked the fresh mushroom fruits from the soil and washed off their bases of any stray dirt and leaves with another shower, then carefully placed them in trays to dry.

After these mushrooms dried thoroughly, they were sealed in air tight skins and placed into boxes which would be sent to markets around the world.

This pair of three year old's were so impressive in their skill at growing food that they had accrued purchasers in fine restaurants around the globe.

"Well," Lina declared as they loaded up a wagon with the crop, "This should take care of our needs for the rest of the year."

"I'm glad to have that out of the way." Gracia responded, "I just wish I had not had to embarrass my self so badly beforehand."

"Its okay sweetheart," Lina wrapped her arm around the taller girl, "You're doing fine."

"I don't feel like-" she said trembling on the verge of tears, still filled with so many deep internal doubts.

"Nonsense!" the red haired girl rebuked her, "You're excellent at everything you do! A tiny little mistake now and then only proves you're human!"

"Human?" the tall brunette girl seemed to shrink a little, "I don't feel-"

"It doesn't matter HOW we got here my love, it simply matters that we ARE here." she reasoned the situation this way, "If we weren't real, then when the originals broke the mirror, we wouldn't be here..." Lina reassured her tenderly, "We're here and we're very very real." reaching up and stroking the taller girl's hair, she continued, "And my love for you is very VERY real!" she said, pulling the taller girl down for a long soft kiss.

**Ep 6, Chapter 4**

Luna and Filia were going to go out on the beach and were trying on bathing suits, which neither one were familiar with, and Filia, being very very self conscious and Luna having more and more to worry about...

"These things are SO REVEALING!" Filia whined, being self conscious of her tail especially.

"I think it looks fine on you personally," Luna smiled wolfishly, "I know I sure enjoy the view..." she waggled her eyebrows in a very streetwise manner.

"Well what will YOU wear?" the dragoness challenged her Futanari wife.

"I think I shall try this one with a sarong" Luna suggested, " 'just in case-' "

"-something pops up?" Filia giggled, then blushed, "A-hem..." looking down, "That was not very lady-like of me was it?"

"Its okay sweetie," Luna came and wrapped her arms around her waistline from behind..."Wha-  
she began, then turned the young bride around..."Already?" she said a little surprised.

"Already wha-" Filia stopped then took on a shocked amazed look, "Noooo wayyyy!" she said in a very low, incredulous tone of deep shock"

"Well then," Luna suggested, "Perhaps dragons get paunches like humans do from all this fine dining?" trying to be logical about it...

"This is a magical form, so..." she looked still more deeply shocked, "Its always the same!"

"Always?"

"Unless..." they both looked at her abdomen together...the bump was unmistakable!


	7. Episode 7

**Prelude to Episode 7**

I remember back when I was with Naga that one time and she tied the rope to my ankle.. What was it I said? [remembering back, the scene of her being dragged across the water tied to a rope Naga had placed around her ankle, coughing and sputtering...]

"Naga how did you know?" she shouted out.

Bursting forth in her typical laugh, Naga replied, "You're so predictable Lina," she scoffed, "And if I'm going down, you're going with me!" but then as she looked back at Lina, a terrified look came across her face.

This lead Lina to look behind her and scream, as the giant monstrosity was following them across the water, then begin running across the water and climbing the rope.

After several strained grunts, Naga looked over her shoulder at Lina who had wrapped her arms and legs around Naga and cried out, "Lina what are you doing?! I'm not some kind of-"

"You're the one who said we should go down together!" Lina retorted, cutting her off.

"How dare you bring up old issues like that?!"

[coming back to the present]

"Old issues like that?" [she guffawed] Like she had said something like that in the past?

Well, [pondering] perhaps I just wasn't listening because she was rambling on like she often does... But still...

[ her own words echoing back at her from memory ] "You're the one who said we should go down together...down together...down together..."

[ then recalling what the Lord of Nightmares recently (telepathically) said to her while winding her atrociously slimy monster tongue completely around Lina's poor defenseless body... ]

"I think you humans refer it as 'going down together!'" [the tongue which protruded from her seemingly normal human body was the size of an anaconda and it dripped this clear slime from ever millimeter of its surface! Lina cringed at the memory]

"That's NOT how we human's DO it!" she had screamed in protest, "We first get PERMISSION from our partners!"

"But we're married!" the Lord of Nightmares protested, "I already have permission!"

"Noooooooooo!" Lina had screamed, wrestling against the giant tongue until it got close to her mouth and she BIT it with all her strength, making the most powerful being in her universe recoil and wail in pain, staggering back unable to retract the injured appendage because of the extreme pain.

"You!" the Lord of Nightmares wailed and sobbed, "You MONSTER!" then she gingerly cradled her bleeding tongue and sulked her way out of the chamber, slamming the door violently behind her, the sounds of her wailing in agony drifted off down a seemingly endless hallway...

[returning to the present]

Oh well, [a sigh and shrug] I did warn her...

At least with Naga, it was...well...what WAS it? [pondering, remembering that night at the hot spring not long after they were reunited]

Perhaps she DID have my permission back then, but at least it wasn't GROSS or like tentacle rape or anything!

**Episode 7**

"**Romance At Sea!? Something Fishy Is Going On Around Here!"**

As Luna and Filia lay staring at the ceiling of their cabin, fingers of their adjacent hands intertwined, a list of thoughts raced through their minds.

"Wonder how this happened so soon..." Filia almost whispered.

"Maybe its because of something Ceiphied did." Luna replied softly, "I suppose its all part of the bigger picture of-"

A soft knock came at their cabin door.

"Who would be knocking at-" Luna arose to a sitting position, frowning more from confusion than anger as another soft knock followed.

"Miss Inverse?" a soft feminine voice filtered through.

Slipping from the bed and putting on a robe, Luna went to the cabin door to see what was so urgent somebody would be paging her in the middle of a seemingly peaceful calm night.

"Yes-?" she began as she opened the door to see none other than the singing fish woman Kuppy.

"I need your help-I need your advice." she said rapidly in a hushed tone before Luna could get in a reply or slam the door in her face, "Please." her large eyes pleading desperately.

Sighing softly, Luna backed away from the cabin door, "Oh, alright, come in."

By that time, Filia had already gotten dressed as well and was seated at the small tea table trying to comb the bed-head out of her hair from the evening's previous activities.

"Well," the fish lady blushed, "Its..." she clasped her hands together furtively in worry and frustration, "Its about my past."

"Seems like you have a long one." Luna pointed out bluntly.

"Yes," Kuppy agreed downcast, "I just don't know how to pick-"

"Men?" Luna cut to the chase.

"Yes," the fish woman looked at the floor, "I've tried gods, humans, my own kind..."

"But nothing worked." Luna concluded the thought for her, while sitting across from Filia and reaching across to take up her hands with one of her own.

"No." she softly replied in shame.

"Ever try women?" the Knight of Ceiphied suggested.

"Women?" she looked up astonished at the idea, but even more so that it had never occurred to her that Luna and Filia were a couple. "But how-how do... " looking back and forth between them rapidly in confusion and a little bit of alarm.

"Its not that difficult," Luna replied smoothly with a slight smile on her face, "we are born with all the equipment we need." winking at Filia.

"But SOME of us happen to have a little more 'equipment' than others, ey sweetie?" Filia said in a playful tone while slightly tilting her head in a hinting manner toward Luna.

"Well," Luna slightly blushed, "I SUPPOSE so...but still..."

"So..." fumbling with her fingers, "You're saying a woman can...umm..." clearing her throat, then as much as her lack of a neck would allow, tilted her head in a gesture, "...with another woman?" finally looking back at them for confirmation.

"Why of course!" Luna replied in a most charming, endearing tone of voice, her eyes half lidded as if to say 'you silly child you!', "Its just not that often women wise up to the whole lie that they have to have a man to be happy is all!"

"Ohhhh..." she got that childlike 'I understand' look...which meant she still didn't understand.

"I just had to meet the right one is all." Luna followed up, looking at Filia with a look of total adoration.

"I think the same was true for me as well." Filia beamed back adoringly.

"Well," Kuppy blushed as she thought about it, and sadly asked, "But what woman would want somebody that tastes like a FISH?"

The pair were regarding her as she asked this, but then, looking at each other with sidelong glances, their lips pursed as they tried to not react to the question, but then they turned red and burst out laughing.

"Whaaaaaat...?" Kuppy asked cluelessly confused...

**Ep 7, Chapter 2**

Gracia returned to work feeling much better with the extra days off, and knowing that they had more than enough money for the following year from the sale of the mushrooms helped give a good sense of well being and security.

As she walked to work in the bright crisp spring air, dew sparking on the grass and leaves, birds singing, flowers bursting forth in every color of the rainbow, she was overwhelmed with a sense of deep and heartfelt joy.

"_The only thing that could make life any better would be children,_" she thought to her self, "_If only we knew a spell to make that happen, or some magical device similar to the one which made us to __begin with._.."

They had actually discussed children before, but always it ended on a 'how to?' note.

Without the right gear and no desire to be involved with a man, let alone a stranger (which in essence all men were strangers to them realistically), and no magical artifacts, it was just an impossible dream they shared.

"At least we have each other," they would always say, and indeed, if that was all they had, they were indeed thankful and even satisfied with it, but being women, that maternal instinct would always linger there, nagging at them for the rest of their unnatural lives, however long that may be.

"O_h well,_" she thought again to herself, "_Its good we have what we have, and should such an opportunity arise, I know we are more than amply prepared to handle it_!"

**Ep 7, Chapter 3**

Naga had a great day, beat several more opponents than usual and felt cunningly sharp.

Zelas, as she was prone to do, stood by the ring to appreciate the violence.

"Bravo darling," Zelas applauded Naga as she drop kicked two lesser demons at once.

"I am, after all," Naga replied, "Naga the White Serpent..." she smiled proudly over her shoulder before placing a hand-standing double T-kick on another pair, "I come by it naturally!"

"Indeed you do..." Zelas's voice trailed off, "Indeed you do."

At lunch, Naga actually sat back and ate her meal in a most ladylike fashion.

"Well well!" Zelas said, "You seem to be quite the princess today!"

"Well," Naga said smugly, "Of course!"

"Oh?" Zelas leaned toward her conspiratorially, "And you never bothered to tell ME?" acting just a bit jealous and surprised, even though she fairly well knew most of Naga's full family history.

"I'll have you know," she purred over a cup of wine, "I am the heir apparent to the kingdom of Seyruun." which she punctuated with a somewhat prideful wiggling side to side as if to indicate she needed her space because she was important.

"Oh my!" Zelas's eyes lit up, "Do tell!" she giggled, "Surely you're putting me on!" regarding the princess of Seyruun with a disbelieving smirk, "Surely no royal princess would be here in exile training to fight -" she suddenly cleared her throat hoarsely...yet picked right back up with fluid smoothness, "MONSTERS..." punctuating it with a playful 'we know this is a game, right?' look.

"I'll have you know," the raven haired woman pointed a finger from her wine goblet, "I have had more than ten THOUSAND suitors since I turned twelve years old."

"No way!" Zelas made a weak swatting motion, "Nobody gets that many offers!" looking up with a frown and a smile to indicate it was only a harsh and crude joke.

"Why, you silly woman you!" Naga retorted, "Have you been living under a ROCK all these years?" and with that, she broke forth into her maniacal laughter until Zelas reflexively cringed and gulped down more wine to still her nerves.

Seeing the Mazoku cringe made her laugh even harder as she arose, paused long enough to suck the meat off of the last drumstick on her plate and drop it back, looking almost fascinated as it fell.

As it landed with a light clink on the plate, she suddenly threw her head back, laughing even louder as she went down the hallway to resume the second half her daily exercise routine.

**Ep 7, Chapter 4**

At the Port of Siam, the crew disembarked to see a large carnival type festival which was held every spring and drew millions of tourists.

As they all milled about the city streets, many of the crew who had leave time would come ashore here as well.

Kuppy followed the girls like a puppy dog who had lost its way.

"You'll tell me more about this women loving women idea?" the mermaid asked nervously and yet with a touch of excitement.

"If we're lucky," Luna said, more in desperation to be rid of her than for Kuppy's own benefit, "We'll find somebody for you here at this giant event and you can learn first hand!"

As they passed through the crowds, carnival troupes were performing in the plaza, merchants were hawking their wares and various treats from wherever they came from in the world, and music played nonstop.

Luna and Filia walked arm in arm, the dragoness laying her head on the knight's shoulder, while Kuppy followed behind awestricken by the host of sights.

As they came to one section, a troupe of rather tough looking persons were giving demonstrations of strength and martial skills, all we men except for this one blood red haired woman who was tall, muscular and shapely, wearing a bright red dress.

Mostly they demonstrated on dummies so as to not harm anyone, while on occasion they would stand in for each other if the act required something more complicated.

The crowd oohed and ahhed at their various feats of skill and fighting prowess, including Kuppy of course, but Luna and Filia just focused on the red haired woman trying to get a feel for her sexuality.

Looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes, they both nodded and chorused, "THAT's the one!"

After the show ended, while the troupe was in the process of going back to their dressing rooms between acts, Luna managed to place her hand over Kuppy's mouth while Filia teleported the three of them to a convenient spot where it would look like they had been casually walking that way to begin with.

Before the knight released the fish she whispered, "Act calm and natural now."

Looking up at the tall woman, Kuppy did an 'ok' gesture with her hand since she was unable to nod, having no neck.

As the three of them strolled toward the dressing rooms facing the troupe who was coming from the other side, to their slight discomfiture, the woman seemed to be aware that they had gotten there from the other side at an unnatural and inhuman speed, by the look in her eyes.

"You move mighty fast for tourists." she said coyly. The rest of the troupe seemed to have not noticed and now stood looking in confusion at a total loss as to the meaning of what she had just said.

"Oh ummm-" Kuppy said trying to act natural and failing already, "We were just, umm-"

"Never mind," her eyes gleamed, and with a casual tone in her mezzo voice she motioned to her dressing room, "Come, have a drink with me."

Kuppy began to get alarmed, but as Luna and Filia graciously accepted and each took one of her fishy hands, she felt she had no choice and just had to smile and play along.

"So," Luna opened, "You saw us during the act?" getting direct.

"Of course," the red haired amazon replied while pouring tea, "I don't miss anything." and she glanced at Kuppy with a slight gleam in her eye, "But I don't think this meeting was about fighting, was it?"

Kuppy hated being stared at all of a sudden and began looking at the floor uncomfortably.

"Quite the opposite in fact." Filia responded.

"You don't say..." The amazon's eyebrow raised as she cordially held out a cup of tea to Filia before she proceeded to hand Luna and Kuppy theirs, making a point to brush Kuppy's fingertips as she accepted the tea, which almost made Kuppy drop her cup.

"This is our..." Luna began.

"Friend?" the woman offered amicably.

"And she is...well..." Filia began, turning her head in a manner as to leave the sentence open to interpretation.

"Single, lonely and straight?" the woman cut right to the chase so fast it left Kuppy sputtering tea in shock and disbelief.

The two girls did their best not to laugh, putting on slightly shameful expressions of apology toward Kuppy, who was looking as wide eyed as a wide eyed fish girl could possibly look.

"Well," Filia said regarding the mermaid.

"You could put it that way." Luna gulped, mostly to resist laughing at Kuppy's expression.

"In fact," Filia brightened a little, "I'd say you hit the nail right on the head!"

"Well," the amazon woman sighed suddenly, and a troubled or perplexed look came across her face, "I'm not too sure...how you...ummm...well 'do it' with a mermaid,"

All three of her guests blushed at her directness of speech.

"But she's the cutest thing," she brightened up, "And well," she shrugged, "I haven't had a tumble in the hay...or sea, as the case may be, in like...NEVER!" and she broke out laughing thunderously.

Luna and Filia looked at each other slightly downcast before realizing what she was saying.

"So you'll-?" Filia began.

Holding up her hand, "Now I'm not making any promises this is going to work out you hear," she said brusquely, "I'm just saying I'm willing to give her a try..." then trying to look more tender and doing poorly at it, "That is, if she's willing to try."

"I-I do-don't even know your name..." Kuppy looked as if she were terrified and about to cry, hands trembling so much the tea was splashing out both sides of the cup and the saucer.

"Aqua Lana Marina Whitney Pearl Sachiel Nixie" she replied, "But these oafs all just call me 'Amazon'."

"The Seven Names of Paradise!" Kuppy suddenly began to glow, seemingly entranced.

"Hows that?" Aqua asked confused.

"The seven names you bear all have to do with water and the sea." Luna replied.

"Well," she pondered, "My father was a sea captain and my mother was his first mate..." to which she chuckled, "Well, his ONLY mate I suppose..." and she took on a slight blush, but more of a romantic blush than one of embarrassment.

"I think you two will hit it off really well together!" Filia announced.

"Great!" Luna declared, "And now I can get back to my HONEYMOON!" leaving everyone else with mouths agape in utter disbelief at her words.


	8. Episode 8

**Prelude to Episode 8**

Well she got what she deserves – that old hag.

Come all over me like some kind of giant earthworm and think I'm just going to lay there and take it? HA!

Come at me with that nightmare tongue of yours AGAIN and see if I don't chew it in two for ya!

That's right missy, I may not have any MAGIC that can hurt you, but don't EVER let it be said that 'Lina Inverse's bark is worse than her BITE!

NO WAY sister!

[a soft knock at the door]

Now what? [annoyance]

Whydyyyuu duuuvvtthath thooo meeee?

Because I didn't want your nasty slimy tentacle all over my body is why!

Thhhaaath wuth MEEEENNN! [there was sobbing]

MEAN? What?! Who you kidding here sister? YOU came and KIDNAPPED ME from my own happy life with Naga there in my own peaceful world and took me here and locked me up in this gods forsaken place and threw away the frikkin key! You have no RIGHT to talk to me about MEAN!

Buth yooo thaith the magith wurth of the thpell-

HEY sister! NOBODY EVER TOLD ME it was a frikkin WEDDING vow!

Who in the hell would use a SPELL as grounds for frikkin MARRIAGE anywho?

And what if some OTHER moron – NOT that I'm calling my SELF a moron here – was to have cast that spell instead of ME?

I wouthnth hath-

I THOUGTH so! So you set that trap up JUST for ME and ME alone!

Well, yeth...

WHY?!

Becuth...

I'm waiting...

Becuth I luth yuuuu!

Sure got a funny way of showing it sister! And on top of THAT, a little news flash for you here, in case you hadn't figured it out in all your 'divine' wisdom, but the feeling is NOT mutual and never frikkin WILL be!

I hope thum day yuuu will thange your mindth

Don't hold your breath... I'll die of old age here LONG before you get THAT satisfaction!

**Episode 8**

"**The Scent of An Old Friend? A Deadly Drama Plays Out!"**

It was a busy noisy, bustling day at the inn.

Lana had come by asking if Alyth had heard any news from Luna recently, or if there had been any progress in finding Lina or a way to extract her from the claws of the Lord of Nightmares.

It was with great sadness that Alyth was unable to give the grieving mother any news on her youngest child, nor any more news on her oldest one.

Lana sat in the corner where Alyth would sit and wrap silverware in napkins and they would chat between orders being filled and new customers walking in to place them.

As the noon hour approached, a merchant passed by who would frequent the inn with fruits,. vegetables and fresh as well as cured meats, and Bruno and Alyth would go and browse for anything they felt would spice up their menu for a few days or even longer in the case of preserved goods.

This time, there were some fresh mushrooms from this relatively new group known only as "Maidenfarms" which had two trees in a circle bordering the sunrise over distant hills.

It was a rather pleasant logo, and the produce was always new, fresh, and top quality.

As she and Bruno placed their order, the merchant and his helper offloaded the produce into the kitchen back door and accepted their coin gratefully.

While helping unpack the fresh produce, Alyth seemed to sense something which warmed her and brought back fond memories.

"Hmmm.." she frowned quizzically, "That's strange." she mused aloud.

"What's strange momma?" her massive husband asked, wiping his hands on his apron to look into the box to see if there was spoilage or some foreign objects inside, finding nothing unusual., "They look like perfectly good mushrooms to me," then becoming a little cautious, he asked, "Do you think they might be poisoned?"

"Oh no!" she cried in protest, "Nothing at all like that!"

"What is it then?" the huge man asked.

"Its a strangely familiar sensation," she said, "as if I smell the scent of a long lost friend..."

**Ep 8, Chapter 2**

There was a heavy sea storm which struck before dawn, and Naga was trying to figure something to do while the lightning and rain slashed in all directions.

Palm trees swayed nearly to the ground with every gust. Lightning dazzled the eyes, making snapshots of the outside world some times, making strobing images other times.

"Is this window strong enough to hold?" she asked the Mazoku dubious.

"This happens every now and then sweetie," she purred, "it has held now for the past 2753 of your years," then turning away from the view, "I think I am going to just lay down and relax a while."

Looking around but losing interest, Naga herself began to turn from the large expanse of glass back toward the cathedral room where an immense plush couch lay facing the window.

Zelas lay upon the couch, her silken gown draped thinly across the curves of her human manifestation, each flash from behind emphasizing every curve in stark contrast because of the high reflectivity of the fabric.

The monster sighed heavily, "'Tis such a bore to have to stay here day after day," as she rolled back toward the woman, "Why do you remain here with wretched old me anyway?

"I am not strong enough yet." she declared in an almost authoritative tone, "I must achieve a level of power that will accomplish the need."

"To defeat the Lord of Nightmares?" the Mazoku asked defiantly in mockery, "Good luck with that," she yawned, "I'll bring flowers."

"Flowers?" Naga defended, "For HER maybe."

"That monstrosity CREATED the monster that created ME," Zelas advised, "If you can't beat the monster that created me, how you-?"

"Perhaps you choose to you forget," Naga purred in pride, defending her and Lina's defeat of one of the seven fragments, "Lina and I defeated one of the seven fragments of your daddy several years ago..."

Zelas reacted with signs of perturbation at this, "A 'fragment'." she replied in a slightly sullen tone, "There are six more-"

"Oh no," Naga corrected, waggling her index finger, "Lina took down another piece of him later on!"

Zelas frowned because she did not know that Naga was aware of this fact, "Who told you that?" she snapped.

"Why," Naga purred proudly, "Lina and I had PLENTY of time to catch up at the hot springs recently you know-" cut off in her coy insinuation that they had been sexually active.

"I know, I know I know!" the monster cut her off in aggravated tones, "Spare me the details!" she shook her golden tresses in a sign of aggravated anxiety at the thought.

"What?" Naga got into her sly tone, "Too much information gonna melt you or something?" and with that she burst into her historically noted laughter.

Zelas cringed but endured...

**Ep 8, Chapter 3**

As Luna and Filia moved along through the crowds, seeing all the sights, buying snacks from stands and trinkets for keepsakes as well as gifts to share with friends and family, they found themselves walking all the way outside of the town proper, as the booths seemed to simply go on forever.

They were reaching the end of the booths along the which lined the road hiding large open fields on both sides, and when they got to the end, there was a booth simply marked "tickets".

"A ticket booth way out here?" Filia asked.

"That is indeed strange," Luna mused, rubbing her chin, "I think I'll go ask."

"Lets do!" she agreed.

"The play is a most spectacular outdoor rendition of 'The Queen's Lost Lover' by Muriel Sackwater," an aristocratic older female voice came from the curtained booth, "A tale of tragedy and triumph, hope and despair, love and hate..."

"Interesting..." Luna pondered, turning to Filia, "Are you interested?"

"I think it would be nice to see a romantic drama." Filia smiled.

"Okay," Luna turned to the booth again, "I'll take two tickets."

"That will be four silvers please." a rather thin looking hand in a long silken glove, extended from the booth.

Luna paid the four silvers and 2 magical tickets appeared.

"The next showing is at the tenth hour." the old lady's voice instructed, please be seated with refreshments between the ninth hour's mid toll and the tenth hour's opening toll."

"Yes ma'am." Filia replied as Luna passed the glowing blue sheet of parchment to her.

"Well," Luna turned toward Filia and looked over her head around, scanning the area, "There is a pretty decent looking dining booth a few booths down we can wait at and have dinner if you like."

"That would be perfect!" Filia smiled, taking up Luna's arm and walking with her that direction.

Meanwhile, Aqua was completing the last show of the night, and her troupe was leaving the stage for the evening, while Kuppy sat front row waiting.

As she came down the steps, Kuppy rose and hurried right to her side.

"What should we do now?" the mermaid asked, never before being on a date with a woman.

"Well," Aqua considered, "I know of this WONDERFUL play being put on, just on the edge of town," looking down and taking up Kuppy's large hands, "If you would like to go see it," looking at the clock tower in the town square not terribly far away, "We could just make it, if we leave right now..."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" the fish woman responded enthusiastically.

"Okay then!" the powerfully muscled redhead declared, "Let us go there now!" and with a broad smile, she positioned herself to Kuppy's side and they went there arm in arm.

**Ep 8, Chapter 4**

As the magical barrier opened up, hundreds of comfortably seated people seemed to materialize right out of thin air, and as soon as this happened, they all gathered up their belongings and moved toward the road back to town, smiling and conversing in pleasant tones, apparently quite pleased with the play they had just viewed.

People who had been seated all around the vicinity noticed the sudden materialization of the crowd along the street and began rising, paying their tabs, collecting their personal belongings and walking up the end of the street toward the now not-so-empty field, searching for their reserved spaces.

As they all milled about, a short hooded figure, maybe three feet tall worked their way through the crowd and made a last moment purchase of "standing room only" tickets, and would not have gone noticed, except that Kuppy's line of sight on the world is so much lower, she was able to meet this hooded figure at eye level and she reflexively shuddered at the evil aura she detected in the glowing red eyes of the faceless figure as it spun and headed off toward the woods otherwise unnoticed by the crowds.

What's wrong?" Aqua asked sensing the tremor in the mermaid.

"I don't know," Kuppy replied worried, "That person..." she began, shuddering again.

"I didn't see anybody unusual," the tall muscular woman replied, looking across the top of the crowd.

"They were short." Kuppy replied, "I can see short people better."

"Oh." the amazonian woman realized, "You do have the advantage of your vantage point," then she asked, "What about them troubled you?"

"They just seemed somehow evil." she replied again, remaining nervous, "They had a feeling of malice about them."

"Which way did they go?" Aqua asked.

"That direction," she pointed away from town, "But I lost them quickly in the crowd."

As they made their way to the field and to their reserved seats, Luna and Filia were across the way, not easily visible due to the crowd, despite Luna's height.

The magical barrier was just about to re-form, and the last warning had been sounded, when out of the woods, fifty robed figures stepped and in one smooth motion crossed into the barrier just moments before it re-formed, cutting off the rest of the world.

As one, they all promptly seated themselves on the ground in a position where they were unable to see the stage, and people beyond the back few rows were unable to see them as well.

As darkness was falling, torches and magical lighting were set up to illuminate the stage, which had during the daylight hours been lit from the sky.

This produced a perfect setting for people to move about in the rear without being detected.

As the play proceeded, everybody's attention was drawn to the intensely dramatic scene so that there were gasps of emotion all throughout the crowd regularly, and all eyes were riveted to the intense story unfolding before them.

Stealthily, these robed figures crept around on the ground, silently searching for valuables such as coins, daggers and loose jewelry which to quickly rifle from the unsuspecting, distracted audience.

Two of them, however, came across targets they did not expect in the audience, each grabbing hold of tails.

Kuppy leapt up squealing loudly and slapped the person with her powerful tail, knocking them away tumbling.

Filia raised up gasping in indignant anger, whipping out Mace-sama and smashing the would-be thief into the ground.

Luna spun around at this and using her enhanced eyesight took in the sight of the evil intentions of the thieves and detached Einlanzer from her necklace, slicing off the bottom of a robe, showing chain mail armor beneath.

"Its a robbery!" Luna thundered out above the crowd, "Head toward the stage!"

This sent the crowd into a panic. They began screaming and running all directions, tripping over the thieves who were underfoot, making the scene one of mass confusion .

Filia and Luna began wading through the panicked audience looking for the thieves, many of whom had dropped their robes and were now seen armed with swords, wearing ridiculous cow skull headdresses, shirtless but wearing chain mail breeches. The men were all heavily muscled and would intermittently stop to pose and show off their muscular physiques, as if somehow they were obsessively compelled to do so.

Aqua had leapt up moments after Kuppy screamed, and began pounding the assailant of her date, only to be struck from behind by another assailant.

She was soon surrounded by five armed men in cow skull headdress helmets, chain mail breeches but shirtless, and was playing kicking roulette, while dodging long and short blades from five directions.

Kuppy, unable to think of anything else, slapped desperately with her tail at anybody who might come near.

It was not a skilled maneuver, but quite effective at repelling would be attackers.

Luna leapt up and with the light from Einlanzer would come slamming down on any assailant who was within reach, while Ceiphied's Golden Rose began emitting a powerful blue-white light which helped both she and Filia fight in close quarters, as Filia held her tail high overhead to light the battle.

The strong assailants did not give up easily, and with their oversized muscular physiques, were not easy marks, either with sword or for less than perfectly placed kicks in the low light level Aqua had to deal with.

Finally, in frustration, Luna called to Filia, "Filia, use your power on them!"

Without hesitation, the dragoness 'meeped' out her laser breath and sliced an attacker in half with a scream of agony where he died in seconds, both halves of the perfect wound ablaze from the energy of her powerful laser breath.

This caught the attention of everybody and people dropped to the ground in a heap, assailants and audience alike.

"Now this is how it is going to be!" Luna thundered, "You WILL surrender NOW or we will kill you one and all."

Realizing then that these two were something other than a common human, the short 3 foot tall robed figure suddenly materialized behind them, "Oh you will, will you?"

"That's the one!" Kuppy gasped from across the field peering over the low seats, "That's the evil one I saw earlier!" pointing at the 3 foot tall figure with glowing red eyes.

"Filia behind you!" Aqua shouted across the way.

Both Filia and Luna had already begun spinning on their axis to confront the short challenger, but they transformed into a large hideous monster with flaming red eyes, four legs like a centaur and ten 4 jointed arms with long jagged claws, as well as fangs dripping with venom.

Filia meeped in reflex at the Mazoku which flinched almost out of the way receiving a mere small burn on its neck.

With a loud roar, it shot forth a purple beam of black magic energy at the pair of them, which Luna barely deflected with Warlacher.

The two were quickly surrounded by assailants who were hoping to take advantage of their leader's diversion to get the defenders from behind, but any time they got close, Cepheid's Golden Rose, it sparked a crack of lightning at them, which, although not deadly, was enough to send them back yelping in pain with smoke curling up from the point it connected...

"You are a shard of Cepheid!" the monster roared in recognition of Einlanzer and Warlacher's powers, "I know your weakness!" and with that, the inky black, red eyed monster let fly with a volley of energy across the trapped audience, which forced Luna to leap up to deflect.

While Luna was deflecting the blast, it attempted to blast Filia, who reflexively teleported, leaving the monster's own minions to catch the full force of the black magic.

As she materialized behind the monster, she whipped her tail out and struck it on its tail with the golden rose which let forth a blinding arc, throwing the monster into the smoldering pile of its former minions.

Roaring in pain and fury, it spun toward the girl, eying her cautiously.

"What are you!?" it demanded, "How can you do what you just did?"

"I serve goodness and right!" she replied defiantly, "That is all you need to know!"

Luna counter demanded, "Who are YOU and why are YOU here robbing these people?!" while holding her weapons in ready position.

"I am Blarz Varsk: personal aide to Hellmaster Phibrizzo!" and these are the "Fighting Dragon's Blood Macho Men!" the nasty looking fiend declared with pride.

In response, the semi naked men began posing to show off their excessively muscular physiques.

"The LATE frizz-head Vask..." Luna growled with equal pride, "My little sister killed him in case you happen to have forgotten."

The monster roared in rage, "Its Varsk! And I will kill you AND your pathetic flat chested bitch of a sister and get REVENGE!"

Looking over at Filia, "Haven't we heard that line somewhere before?" and with that she leapt forward slashing one of Varsk's arms off at a third joint.

Filia meeped at the Mazoku with piercing burst of white hot energy while Luna leapt to and fro slashing and dodging the monster's long taloned multi-jointed arms.

As the fight proceeded, his arms would gradually regenerate, leaving him with all ten occasionally while Luna continued to slash and dodge, at the same time any of the human assailants who got foolish enough to try a back stab found themselves on their behinds smoldering from electric shock as the rose continued to deliver burst after burst of white magic energy.

Aqua had worked her way around to where Luna and Filia were fighting, defending Kuppy while moving them together into a four person group.

"Welcome to the party!" Luna shouted while dodging and slashing.

"An honor to join you!" Aqua replied while planting a boot heel on the crown of an assailant who got too close. "So you know this guy?" indicating the monster.

"Well no," Luna replied, "But Filia told me all about his dead leader some time ago..." launching in to slice at a leg but only leaving a deep gash, "This guy is quick!"

Filia suddenly declared, "Not...quick...ENOUGH!" and she teleported on top of Blarz Varsk, driving home the Golden Rose of Cepheid causing a thunderous blast, spewing gore in all directions.

As the smoldering lump of arms and legs, minus a head lay flattened to the ground, Filia floated down from the sky in her full dragon form, blazing the area with full sized laser bursts, sending the Fighting Dragon's Blood Macho Men fleeing in all directions.

As Luna, Aqua, Kuppy and many nearby members of the stage and audience were getting up off the ground, most of them temporarily deafened, Filia circled the enclosed arena zapping sizzling trails in the ground after the running men.

The headmaster of the show finally got the wit about herself to call down the magical barrier which allowed everybody to flee the confines of the play field which was now a total wreck, lest the destruction completely destroy the entire stage and surrounding area.

With this, the would be assailants fled for the woods as fast as they could run, not even trying to gather up stolen loot or their own lost weapons as beams of light arced through the trees behind them sending up bursts of plasmatic white flame where they struck anything in their path.

While Luna was looking on, and Aqua was tending to Kuppy, the Mazoku Blarz Varsk, still alive, just barely, teleported back into the monster realm to recover.

As Luna spun to look, she just saw his gruesomely disfigured visage fade out of sight as it crossed the barrier between worlds.

"That disgusting piece of shit got away!" she growled, "Well," she breathed heavily, turning back to Aqua, "Be sure we haven't seen the last of HIM!"

Filia returned and transformed back into her human self, and seeing Varsk was not there looked at Luna knowingly, "We better be ready next time,"

With that, the four of them tiredly walked back to town, gowns all torn and dirtied, "What a hell of a honeymoon..." Luna muttered in disgust.


	9. Episode 9

**Prelude to Episode 9**

You know, [pondering] when you think about it, [remembering back]

Nags was my very first ever friend.

Not that I saw it back then of course, but I never really had any friends, just enemies.

I didn't even really think about it though, I was young, naïve, powerful, and egotistical. I couldn't have made normal friends if I wanted to, and in my frame of mind, I didn't.

In fact, had she not forced her self on me, I might have never even had a friend for the rest of my life.

I was single, available, and totally disinterested.

Now, of course, perhaps with the course of time, 'growing up' might have set longings in me, who knows? But I've heard of plenty people being single and alone all their lives, even met one once.

Now, granted, she and I had a lot of hard times, we fought, we split up over things frequently, but in the end, until she disappeared, we were in a fashion inseparable.

And I did wonder just a little bit why she was gone so long, but I just assumed she would show up again when she cooled off, just like every other time.

And to think she ALMOST DIED, right before my every eyes. [nervous and regretful shuddering]

Well, call it fate, call it destiny, call it unbreakable friendship, or even call it love...

But whatever inspired her to come look me up and set her eyes on me, well, it was something that changed the course of my life forever. And I wouldn't trade those precious moments of our lives together for anything.

Well, except for her to come get me outta this insane person's trap so we can go back to the way it was maybe...

**Episode 9**

"**Summer Lovers?! Naga Gets Naked!"**

Gracia and Lina awoke sleepily to a mild late spring day, as summer was setting gently in, wrapped snugly together under the sheets.

Groggily opening her eyes, Lina gazed adoringly at Gracia who was already peacefully regarding her red haired lover, and reaching up softly kissed the larger woman's full lips.

They lay there quite a while simply enjoying each others companionship when there was a knock at the door.

They snapped awake, and quickly slipped into house coats before going from the bedroom into the main room and answering the door.

"Who is it?" Gracia asked softly while Lina stood right behind her.

"Its Yerrough," a friendly old man's voice came back, "I got a letter here from one of your fans who bought up all your mushrooms the other day!"

"Oh?" she responded in a bit of surprise, "A letter from a buyer?"

"She was so delighted with your produce, she said she needed to send an inquiry for you concerning future produce.

They looked at each other nervously, then she turned to the door again, "I'm not sure what to say," she fumbled for a reply, "We don't usually do business with people we do not know..."

"Well," the kindly merchant offered, "I've known them for more than thirty years personally and they've always been a strong pillar in their community there in Zephilia," and if you think about it, at one time I was a stranger too, so when you think about it, its just a letter, it can't hurt to read it and see what it says..."

"Well," they looked at each other again, "Okay, we'll read it," and she slowly opened the door, Lina leaning past Naga, squinting in the direct morning sunlight.

The kindly produce merchant handed Lina the letter, "Well, if it comes out good, perhaps I'll have more opportunity to come by your beautiful little farm here and see your shining faces!" and with that, he tipped his hat and stepped up aboard his wagon, "You have a splendid day ladies!" and he chirruped to the horses who then began clopping off down the trail, the cute young assistant sitting looking out the back door of the wagon looked over to them and waved her hand at them exuberantly before returning to gazing out at the scenery as the wagon faded out of sight.

"There's magic on this letter." Lina observed.

"Dangerous magic?" Gracia asked.

"Not in its self," Lina replied, inspecting the envelope, "But it could be traced back to us, if the sender had evil intentions..."

"But do you really think anybody would have evil intentions toward us here?" Naga asked worried but dubious of the idea, "And if it was a long time customer of Yerrough, how bad could they be?"

"Well," Lina agreed, "That is true," and still, just to be cautious, Lina used a special spell to teleport the letter out of the envelope without breaking its seal or tearing its edges.

"Dear Maidenfarms owners," it began, "I am writing to you to personally thank you for THE BEST mushrooms I have EVER had in my inn in the entire time poppa and I have been here!"

The girls regarded each other wide eyed before Lina proceeded.

"I do not know if this is a product you raise all the time, once a year or if its the only time you will ever have them, but I would like to place an advance order for ten wagons full of them if that is possible, and the payment will be in advance, in gold."

They regarded each other slack jawed in disbelief, "This CAN'T be real!"

As Lina looked down to the letter again, she read further, "I am a very wealthy baroness and money is no barrier between poppa and good food, so please take the time to consider this offer seriously.

If you doubt our sincerity, you can meet us personally at our inn in downtown Zephilia, we were a world renowned way point where people from every walk of life have passed through our welcoming doors.

I will even allow you a week's free stay just for taking the time to visit us and discuss this proposal.

Sincerely, Alyth Leigh Calypso, owner of Alyth's All Welcoming Inn, One Downtown Plaza Court, Zephilia, Zephilia 02737."

They looked at each other with chills of astonishment.

"What should we do?" Gracia asked.

"I don't know!" Lina replied, "I'm too scared to do anything at this point in time," she replied, "I think we should wait and sleep on it."

"Speaking of sleeping..." Gracia agreed as she yawned, "Where were we before we were so RUDELY interrupted?"

"I think we were just about to..." she smiled softly, "Get some more sleep..." and they rose, holding hands, returned to their bedroom closing the door behind themselves.

Giggling could be softly heard through the door.

**Ep 9, Chapter 2**

Luna and Filia boarded the ship as it prepared for departure, and Kuppy was forced to chose whether to remain with Aqua or complete her contract with the cruise ship before returning.

"I will be a while before my contract runs out on board the cruise line," Kuppy said sadly, "Where do you live?" gazing up into Aqua's eyes while holding her hands.

"We live to travel." Aqua replied, "We don't have a home," looking around, "This is our home. These wheeled vessels, much like ships of the land, we travel from place to place, performing our feats of skill for a living, its what suits us."

"Well how would I get back with you then?" the mermaid was worried she would lose her very first love of her life.

"I have an idea," Luna piped up, "We could say that during all the confusion last night you were captured and carried off by a band of ninja gypsies..." which made Filia smirk and giggle, "...or... something to that effect..."

"Its GREAT!" Kuppy hopped up and down a couple of times like an excited child, "And I can stay here with you and sing at your shows to add a new dimension to your act!"

"You sing?" Aqua asked.

"Like a siren," Luna replied, Filia nodding enthusiastically.

"Well well." Aqua pondered it, "That does tend to reason, doesn't it?" and she chuckled, sirens and mermaids are in legend the same people, are they not?"

"We're different," Kuppy replied, "Sirens are more like sharks."

"Oh!" Aqua was sincerely surprised by this, "So you mean..."

"Sirens eat sailors," Kuppy declared distastefully, "but we mermaids..." she blushed...

"Oh... I got ya..." and she winked conspiratorially with a thumbs up that made everybody laugh.

"Well then," Luna declared, "We shall be taking our leave now," waving as they stepped out of the entry to the large overarching tent all the wagons were parked under, "Best of luck with everything," she said.

"Thank you for introducing us!" Kuppy waved exuberantly, "If we ever meet again, I promise not to be any trouble!"

"That would be a change..." Luna muttered as she had already turned away toward the street leading toward the ship.

"Oh Luna darling..." Filia said softly reproving her wife, "You gotta lighten up a little there!"

Sighing heavily, "I'm trying," she shook her dark purple hair, "I'm trying..."

As the troupe waved from behind, they walked off toward the waiting ship, disappearing into the milling crowd.

**Ep 9, Chapter 3**

Zelas was sitting at her pristine glass dining table dawdling a spoon in a cup of tea with an expression some place between sour and pondering, and slowly it changed to more of a sad look, then slowly melted into one of casual resignation, and she sighed.

Naga was just finishing up her bath and came into the room toweling her hair dry, wearing a fluffy bathrobe that dragged the floor but allowed a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers to pop out and hide back under it with each casual step.

"I wish you would let me wash your back..." the Mazoku raised her eyebrows while continuing to study the cup of cold tea.

"I wish you would stop asking too." Naga said calmly while draping the towel over her shoulders, slumping down into her seat tiredly.

"I have shown you nothing but the best of hospitality."

"You take me for a prostitute?"

"Oh heavens no!" Zelas suddenly bolted upright in actual amazement at the woman's response, "I'm SHOCKED you would think I see you that way!" she blurted, momentarily losing her composure, dropping her tea spoon and spattering tea droplets around her cup as the spoon tinkled to a stop.

Naga could tell she had actually thrown the Mazoku, which was by no means an easy feat for any human, but she did not respond to it, but instead pressed the advantage, "Well it seems you sure got a good ride from my negativity and despondence all this time," she shrugged casually, looking down at the cold tea where it made little reflections of the overhead chandelier, "Why isn't that enough for you?"

"Well," the monster tried to find a way to reply that would not sound foolish or give away her whole plan, and she was at a sudden loss for words, "...well..." she frowned with a 'you know what I mean, don't you?' look, hoping it would pass for an explanation.

"Well what," she leaned in with a piercing stare, "You can't say without revealing your REAL intentions?"

"I...I just...I mean-" she truly was stuck.

"You mean you want sex, no strings attached..." Naga leaned in staring at her like a hungry lion leering at a trapped rabbit, "Or," she lifted her head up, propping her chin on her thumb and fingertip knowingly while peering around the room for effect, then zeroing back in on the monster, "at least none attached to YOU that is."

Zelas looked caught and wilted. Naga had hit the nail on the head dead on.

Naga arose, lifting her towel from her shoulder, and dropping it coolly on the table. "You spilled your tea DARLING..." and as she slowly turned her back, she let her robe slip off, and as she began walking away, Zelas staring at her slack jawed, she tossed the robe behind her, where it landed directly on top of Zelas, as she burst into her infamous laughter, only this time it was much more intense because it was REAL.

By the time the flustered and flabbergasted Zelas could untangle herself from the bathrobe, Naga had already closed and sealed her bedchamber door.

**Ep 9, Chapter 4**

"Should we do it?" Lina asked Gracia with a hint of enthusiasm as she lay in Gracia's ample bosom, relaxing after some vigorous romantic activities under the sheets.

"Well," Gracia pondered it carefully, "I'm kinda nervous meeting strangers," she responded hesitantly, "I know they have a good word and all, but well," she shrugged, "I think its a little too soon for me."

"Well," Lina pondered, "How about we just ask them if they would mind if we..." she sighed, "Well, that doesn't work too well either." the copy Lina shrugged.

"Right now," Gracia pointed out, "We have all we need for the entire year, and we don't know these people, so for the moment, we really don't need to respond to the offer."

"This is true." the red haired maiden acknowledged, "I think we should hold off for the time being and focus on enjoying the summer and canning and pickling and maybe even making some jam."

"Agreed!" the brunette replied heartily, "I am so excited this year because I discovered that patch of blazeberries!"

"Imagine..." Lina gazed toward the ceiling dreamily, still nestled in Gracia's bosom, "blazeberry jam all winter long..."

"We can also take a little time off from everything this summer and go find a good source of ethyl-mint," Gracia offered, "I don't have to work, seeing as I'm under no strict contract to work at any given time," and as she stroked the smaller girl's arm and upper chest, "I just have to let them know I am taking time off so they can schedule their work load and client load around my absence."

"I would really like that," came the reply, while stroking the arm which was stroking her, "I have been wanting to raise ethyl-mint for the longest time."

"How long?"

The copy Lina frowned quizzically, "That's odd," she looked up at the larger woman, "longer than I have been alive!"

"Its so strange, isn't it?" Gracia mused in agreement, "Somehow knowing you are the copy of somebody else, and having their memories, yet knowing you are not them, and that normal people don't have memories like we do..."

"Its unsettling on occasion," copy Lina concurred, "To just know, you remember things you never did, see things you have never laid eyes on, felt things you never touched, heard sounds made before you existed..."

"But," Gracia pondered, "Is it not part of what makes us so special?" gazing down at her lover.

"I suppose it is," the petite girl replied, "It does give us an advantage over being made without any past memories, because we know all kinds of magic, and how to survive..." then she got a really awestricken look on her face and rolled over to look directly at Gracia, "If we didn't have those memories, we wouldn't even know how to speak or anything!" she said in hushed amazement, "We'd be like helpless newborns!"

"Wow..." the brunette responded in astonished realization of the implications of this, "That would have been..."

"I don't EVEN want to think about it!" replied the red haired girl suddenly shuddering, "Its too horrible!"

"Agreed!" Gracia responded in affirmation, then, brightened up, "So..." Gracia asked, "What should we do today?"

With a husky giggle mingled with a purr, the smaller girl replied, "Stay in bed..." and she quickly slipped backwards down under the covers, bringing an excited giggle from the larger girl who quickly arched her back while raising her knees to make room.


	10. Episode 10

Prelude to Episode 10

Sighing, I swear, women are the worst!

Or...well...whatever you call this one here braying at my door like a donkey in heat...

I swear! [remembering back]

Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa the Lord of Nightmares wailed, Why won't you let me innnnnnnnnnnnnnnn? followed by wretched and grievous sobbing that no normal being could have even sustained for lack of physical endurance.

She was boo-hooing while a pool of water seeped under the door where the supernatural being had cried a literal puddle that was deep enough to have ripples on its surface.

What now? Lina demanded in annoyance, You trying to DROWN me or something?

Whaaaaaaaa? there was a slow but brief pause in shocked dismay from through the door, Noooooooooooooo-oh-oh-oh-oh...! the sobbing continued.

I can't tell because its getting deep enough to measure now...

I...I...I ca-ca-can't helllllllllllllp iiiiiiiiiiiitttt! the being wailed miserably...

Well perhaps you should have made this room with a DRAIN to keep me from drowning... she was being sarcastic of course, but as was with Lina, nothing was outside her imagination.

Aymmmm sooowwwreeeeyyyyy... the LoN wailed, I ju-ust ca-an't stooooooooooppp cry-eying...

Geez! Lina shouted, For the love of- then she stopped, realizing what she was about to say... Um... she began, realizing that the Lord of Nightmares really had no other name, Nightie?

This froze the LoN in her emotional tracks... Nobody had EVER said ANYTHING so friendly, soft or familiar to her in her entire existence!

Granted, her name wasn't precisely conducive to any kinds of affectionate pet names, so where to start from lord and nightmares was a pretty difficult stretch indeed!

Nobody has EVER said ANYTHING to nice to meeeeeee! she began to sob anew.  
To begin with, Lina responded logically, Its no easy task to THINK of you in FOND terms, let ALONE come up with a NAME...

I'm sorrieeeeeeeeee... she continued sobbing.

Look, Lina offered, trying to rationalize the whole matter out, How about we begin 'fresh' here, she offered, On a clean slate, a new foot... she gestured as she realized that the LoN had suddenly got strangely silent, Lets start with maybe giving you a NAME for instance...

Ohhhhhh! the being suddenly became ecstatic, How WONDERFUL! but she also then cried more happy tears, so the sobbing didn't really stop, it just changed ambiances from grief to ecstasy.

Trying hard to ignore the crying and the fact that the water was now ankle deep as she paced, she thought, Lord of Nightmares... Lord of... L.O.N...Lon...THAT'S IT! she snapped her fingers while spinning towards the door splashing water on the door, LONNIE!

Lonnie? the being squealed in a jumble of emotions.

YEAH! the red haired girl declared, Its PERFECT! Think about it! Lord of nightmares is l-o-n which is 'lon' but you're a well you're girlISH, so, it would make sense to make it into LonNIE would it not?

OH HHHHYESSSSSS! I LOVE IT! the being now renamed Lonnie wailed in delight, NOW can I have a kiss?

Sighing in just a bit of defeat right after her first triumph since being here, Oh, okay, just a lit-WAAAAH! as the supernatural woman exploded through the door and dove on top of her knocking her down into the pool of water smothered in kisses by the overly affectionate Lonnie.

Episode 10

Naga was feeling less and less like fighting, mostly because it had become to easy it was just not possible to push herself to her limits in a single day.

She had gone to completely passing up sleep a couple of times just to see if going for multiple days on end would make any difference, but eventually, even this became pointless.

She had in a single day put every single lesser demon in Zelas's command out of commission, had run laps around the island in the waves, run laps up and down the mountain from shoreline to shoreline twenty times in a day, and smashed rocks with her bare hands.

There was really nothing more she could do here training by her self.

Zelas was becoming aware of this and it worried her greatly, seeing as she utterly did not want Naga to ever leave.

She could not say the words, but her desires had gotten beyond what a monster should experience for any other life form.

In fact, nothing and nobody before had even remotely been a challenge, let alone worthy of more than a mere passing fancy to the Mazoku, regardless of race, style or appetites, before this obsessed warrior sorceress.

The part that rankled Zelas the most, however was that this human was NOT obsessed with HER, but with some OTHER life form BESIDES her.

Somehow, she could tell that THIS one did not see her as WORTHY of obsession, and was not going to give up their incessant and tireless pursuit of this OTHER who was not Zelas.

The fury of this burned within her monstrous soul more and more with each passing day.

Being called out on it only stung.

It did in no manner decrease its reality within her. In fact, it only drive her closer to madness and her own obsession to HAVE this one who so coolly and blithely disregarded her in all of her multiple forms and myriads of attributes.

So... Zelas said one morning, You're leaving.

I am, Naga replied flatly with cool and demure tones, You mad?

Oh... Zelas looked at her cup of wine, peering down into it while inhaling the alcoholic fumes, Should I be?

I don't know why you should, Naga replied casually, Its not like I owe you anything.

Oh, the monster breathed, feeling something much like a jealous rage boiling up with her as she knew these words of truth only compounded and magnified the jealous anger at Lina she now bore like a mountain crushing down upon both her pride and her animal desires in one complete movement, This is true, you indeed owe me nothing... then letting out a sigh she had not intended to let out.

And its not like we're FRIENDS or anything... Naga continued to read off disclaimers against Zelas having any justifiable reason to object to the tall buxom woman's departure. In fact, Naga pointed out casually but with just the faintest hint of mirth, which in and of its self stung Zelas even more, Its a known fact that monsters simply can not have friends.

That... she shrugged, I suppose that is true too. her pulse was rising rapidly as this woman was ever so thinly slicing everything that Zelas is and ever was into tiny little transparent slivers of total nothingness, instead of simply standing up and walking off without a word.

And to top if off, the young woman said with the slightest level of precisely measured mirth in her voice, The mere thoughts of love would literally KILL you!

It was all she could do to not literally leap on the woman. Every fiber of her body was in a blazing jealous rage! She boiled with lust, anger, hatred, confusion and some dangerous gray something that was edging frighteningly nearer the surface with every coldly calculated word the raven haired woman spoke. Still she simply replied, I always felt that was such a shame... looking out the window at nothing in particular.

But nonetheless, Naga said with a clear and undisguised purr in her voice, leveling her eyes like barrels of two massive cannons, It IS the truth...

Zelas wanted to scream and rip the clothing off the woman in violation of every promise and magical barrier, which she knew there were many. She SO BADLY wanted to SHOW, by force if necessary, just what kind of existence this foolish woman was turning down by walking away from her.

She wanted to but she knew that the magical forces enacted upon her would literally tear her to shreds and literally cause her total existence to cease.

The Lord of Nightmares be DAMNED! she finally leapt up and stalked out of the room, but as she left the room, she shouted over her back, I don't want to see you here when I return!

As the monster slammed the door to her own bedchambers, Naga kicked her long booted legs up on the gleaming polished crystal table, took a long drink of wine with the coolest of smirks and said to the closed door, Liar...

Ep 10, Chapter 2

Luna awoke to the sound of disembarkation as they reached yet another fancy port of call.

Filia was up already, because for some reason, something she had eaten had seemed to be disagreeing with her, and she was vomiting into the basin.

What's wrong sweetie? Luna asked in concern.

I think I'm sick. the dragoness replied.

I didn't know dragons could be sick! the knightess replied.

Me neither. came an agreement between dry heaves.

I must go see the cook and determine what they have failed to prepare properly!

Dragons can eat dead things my love, she replied as she washed her face, That can't be it.

Poison perhaps?

Maybe, Filia replied, But why such a weak amount of it?

Perhaps because they do not know you are a dragon? the larger girl offered.

Then why try to poison me at all? she countered.

A very good point. Luna replied, Perhaps we should take you to the sick bay and see what the doctor thinks.

That may be the best first step. the ex priestess agreed.

As the physician examined her he chuckled, Why, looking at the dragoness in happy mirth, congratulations!

Congratulations? they looked at him askance.

Its nothing more than morning sickness!

What is that? Luna asked.

Where have you been raised young lady? the doctor asked in surprise, Did not your mother, aunt or grandmother tell you all about it?

Ummmm... they looked at each other at a loss and embarrassed, No.

I swear, the old gentleman responded shaking his head softly, These younger generations!

Huh? they chorused to him.

Never mind, never mind, he waved them off, Just take this every night before going to bed and you should be fine.

Thank you, Filia replied, I truly hope this will not interfere with our honeymoon.

Honeymoon you say? the doctor lit up, A newlywed are you? he smiled in a grandfatherly manner, Well then my services are free of charge!

Thank you again. she humbly blushed.

So, little lady, looking around, Where's your husband?

They both looked at him at a loss for words.

Ep 10, Chapter 3

With the waxing of the full moon, the fireflies were out in abundance.

Gracia and her beloved copy Lina were collecting the ingredients from them for the creating of a magical material which would remain lit for a thousand years if its container was never opened or broken.

These little lights were very useful and quite popular with persons who had need for such, but were very troublesome and difficult to make, so they demanded a high price, and few people made them.

Gracia and Lina had made them now for the past three years, normally able to make at most five of them, since it took so much to make them, but it seemed this year there was indeed an abundance of fireflies, so it would likely be possible to make many many more.

They spent the night gathering and enchanting fireflies.

Then they would shrink them all down until they were like microscopic specks, and put them all in the bottle, with a special magical potion which made them never age.

The potion, if left in the bottle was good for a thousand years.

The potion its self was a difficult task to create because it required esquire blue-black diamonds, essence of glass orchids and blue toothed salamanders.

These had to be gathered raw and processed without a human hand touching them.

This required some very special magic as well as traveling to their sources.

The ingredients cost a small fortune, and the final product cost a larger fortune, so by the end of a week's time, when had found that they ran out of potion, they realized they were fairly well set for life.

Wow! Lina exclaimed, We have TOO many!

Why do you say that? Gracia asked in confusion.

Because if they know there are THIS many, they won't want to pay so much FOR them! she replied, Its just a matter of business...supply and demand.

Ohhh. Gracia responded thoughtfully, I see what you're saying, so then she thought on it a moment, How about if they don't KNOW we have so many?

What do you have in mind? Lina asked.

What if we don't let them know how many we have, and simply let them think we only have the normal five... she offered, But how to do that?

Well, Lina pondered along side her lover, We just have to make it where they can't actually see any more than five ever when we sell them.

But then if you sell them five at a time, whoever is first to buy them will gloat that they got everything we have and spoil the ruse!

Hmmm.. Lina continued to think it over, rubbing her chin with her thumb and forefinger while pacing their living room floor, How to sell five each, without any of them ever knowing there are more than five in all...

How to sell in a concealed manner. Gracia murmured.

How was that? Lina asked.

How to sell in a concealed manner, Gracia repeated louder, without arousing suspicion.

Like a secret convention! Lina's eyes lit up, Like how secret councils meet for business actions in private! she smacked her fist into her palm.

Our mothers used to do this all the time, Gracia replied, and they even kept secrets from each other, which led to a lot of painful misunderstandings.

Well we will just have to manage to keep out the painful misunderstandings then! Lina responded happily, We will have a 'sealed auction' where we sell 'to the highest bidder'!

But when they secure the winning bid, Naga rebutted, The others will have to think there are no more!

AhhhHA! Lina winked while pointing a finger at the sky, HERE'S the GENIUS part of it! leaning into Gracia's face, They ALL win the bid!

How do you make that happen, Gracia pursued the probing, when they are all there to hear the results?

THAT! Lina leaned in even more closely, My lovely, giving Gracia a surprise peck-kiss on the lips, is where the REAL genius of this plan comes in!

How so? Gracia queried while recovering from the startlement of the unexpected kiss.

BECAUUUUUUUUSE... Lina slowly spun on her left foot with right finger still held up for emphasis, The RESPONSES will ALSO be in secret!

Oh? Gracia lit up with anticipatory delight at what she imagined Lina would conclude with.

Indeed! she finally declared in triumph, We shall notify each of them of their victorious bids secretly and arrange for each of them to receive their winning items at the very same time but at separate locations!

So there is no way they can actually be lurking around HERE to see who actually WON beforehand! Gracia was giddy with excitement, Lina you are SUCH a GENIUS! and with that, she leapt up and swept the smaller girl off her feet in a deep and passionate kiss.

Ep 10, Chapter 4

Over the next three days, Yerrough and five other merchants all came to bid on the expected five forever lights, only to discover that they were being asked to come in and make an offer on all five in private.

Each one was allowed into the house, and each one was allowed to make their offer for 'all five' and then told that they would be informed of their decision at a later date.

Thinking that perhaps the girls were hurting for money, they all went a little bit more generous than normal, assuming that by being more helpful, they would not only secure their chance to purchase more in the future at a potentially preferential rate, but that they would be seen in favor for other deals on the various wonderful things only these two maidens seemed to make.

When they all departed with furtive glances at each other, the two girls carefully regarded the total amount and decided that it was in fact a good decision to have withheld the information concerning the fact that they had made seventy two of the highly prized items.

They would have to somehow manage to hint that there might be another one lurking some place if the price was high enough...

This was eagerly bid for as well, at an even higher price, seeing as it was indeed such a rare thing to see a sixth eternal light orb in a single year and naturally it would mean a greater profit for a merchant who had it in reserve, without actually having to pay for it UNTIL a customer paid THEM for it.

It was a sure deal to offer a bid because they did not have to buy it unless they had the money for it in advance from the end purchaser.

In the end, they managed to sell thirty of the seventy two eternal orbs of light, which would likely be the only time this would happen, unless some extreme luck were on their side which somehow kept rumors of a suddenly large number of them appearing on the market.

Since one purchaser on Yerrough's list was Alyth, he figured she would be a likely candidate for a second such light, so she was top of his list.

When he took delivery of the five eternal orbs of light, he wasted no time in delivering them all to her since she for some strange reason insisted on buying them all at a price greater than he had asked for them!

The other merchants likewise had great luck selling all six of their lights in the end, so that between Yerrough and the other four, all thirty orbs were sold within two weeks.

The girls now had a hundred and twenty thousand gold pieces, enough to last them far into the future!

Their eyes dazzled as they counted and stashed the gold in their magical capes, which just like their mothers' capes, were portals into another dimension,allowing them to put virtually limitless materials into them and withdraw them at will.

We did it! Lina cheered.

You are SUCH an amazing GENIUS! Naga praised the small red haired girl in a joyous shout, then kissed her deeply, I couldn't DREAM of a life without you!

Me neither! Lina giggled then kissed Gracia back.

With girlish giggles, the two of them retired to their bedroom to celebrate 


	11. Episode 11

Prelude to Episode 11

Wow that was ROUGH! [shaking her head, staring out her one window into the infinite abyss beyond where time and space have no meaning]

Took me eighteen hours at LEAST to get her off of me! [sighing]

Talk about REPRESSED! [shuddering]

I feel sorry for ANYBODY who is HER sehhhhhh...romantic partner in...[gulp] all eternity...

At least she was kind enough to take away the flood she brought, and changed the sheets on my bed for the first time since I've been here. [squeezing out the image of a thought] Of course, that remark about 'making love on clean sheets' was TOTALLY uncalled for. [growling to her self]

But here I stand, looking out into the nothingness and whatever lay beyond, just sitting here getting older while longing for the good old days.

I sure miss the days Naga and I shared [dreamy sigh] roaming the world like children, carefree and not a soul in the world to hold us down or tell us what to do or where to go or how to live... [recalling memories of them just running for hours on end, flying whenever the impulse took them, sharing fine meals together, and the hot springs...]

A-ahem! [covering a faked cough] That's NOT for YOU to see! [blushing at the screen, and suddenly reaching forward and her hand momentarily making the screen black before some off camera voice says Hey! Hands off the hardware there little missy! This stuff is EXPENSIVE! then the room reappears JUST as the image bubble pops with little splash marks in the air above Lina's head]

I sure hope she is okay, [depressed sigh, wiping a small tear] I sure miss that maniacal, alcoholic, cow boobed air head... [walking away from the window overlooking the rainbow colored ever changing light which was the very fabric of the Sea of Chaos]

[collecting herself] So... [pondering] this is what love is, huh.

Well, [slumping back onto the massive bed she slept in alone in her self imposed exile from the Lord of Nightmares' incessant affections] it looks like for the indefinite future, this is all the closer to it that I am going to get.

But if I were there...again...with Naga...to do it all over again...[sigh]

I wonder if she even remembers me any more... Perhaps Lonnie here conveniently erased all of her memories of me...of US? [rolling over and smashing her face into the large pillow and groaning]

Episode 11 Laser Breath!? Naga Gets Taken Down!

Alyth had an opportunity of a lifetime before her now, and she knew it.

The patrons of the in were in awe as she unwrapped them all and laid them on the serving counter before her husband Bruno who had somewhat of an incredulous and marveling look, more like a look of doubt and mistrust because of his large eyebrows and bushy beard.

There before her lay a wealth of eternal lights! Each of these little egg shaped containers shone forth so brilliantly that they could make a bright spot on a table top in the ambient daylight of the inn at noon day, and it would shine this brilliantly for a thousand more years.

As he prodded one of them, she lightly smacked his prodding finger, but not enough to even make a real sound let alone cause pain.

With these little darlings, she lifted the little gem up over her head as if it were a newborn baby she were admiring, or some kind of trophy from a victory, I could light the main dining hall of the inn and never have to worry again about lamp oil, accidental fires, thieves trying to enter in the dark, or even trimming their wicks!

True, true, he mused, rubbing his big beard with his massive fingers, But there are only these five-

SIX! she corrected him, Another one is on its way even as we speak! she virtually GLOWED with excitement. looking around, And I already know JUST where I shall place them!

Ummm... thinking of how much they cost, I hope so...

If only I could get hold of a bunch more of these poppa, she said marveling at her new found treasure, I could light the ENTIRE INN with them! her eyes were gleaming as much as the lights themselves.

But you would have to put a spell on them to keep them from being stolen, would you not?

Oh poppa, she half frowned and half chuckled, Listen to you there! she clucked then in a reproving tone of voice chided her husband, How hard do you think it is for me to put a binding spell on an item anyway?

Oh... he looked kind of abashed and confounded, Not hard, he shrugged, I suppose?

She burst forth with a resounding and merry laugh which was like a much more pleasant version of Naga's old laugh, and replied, You silly, SILLY man you! waggling a finger at him, You KNOW, that I am the third most powerful sorceress in all the land...

Yes momma, the big man conceded, My apologies for even thinking it.

Gracefully rushing up to the kitchen window as if in a dance scene, the tall buxom brunette reached through the window, caught the large bearded man by his whiskers, and drew him in for a long kiss which made the patrons ooh and ahh in surprise and delight.

You'll see, she replied at last, as she let go of the passionate embrace, catching her breath, It will make this inn simple SPLENDID! and she whirled around with a light in each hand, leading to the patrons breaking out in spontaneous applause.

Ep 11, Chapter 2

Mirror Lina and Gracia continued to live their normal daily routines so as to keep the people who knew of them in the dark about their sudden increase in liquid assets.

The merchants, who conceal their source for the lights to begin with, even if they knew would never tell because they knew that if word got out, they would miss out on the massive profits they themselves gained from the sales.

Copy Lina continued raising specialty crops and herbs and continued to make cheese and smoked fish products, while Gracia continued to work as a seamstress in the village.

The merchants had been by much more frequently of late, another magical letter came from this lady Alyth Calypso, and it seemed that the rough, stone strewn, leaf covered little trail back to their secluded little cottage was turning into a deeply rutted, overly evident roadway, and even a few times, travelers would get lost and make the wrong turn, thinking it was possibly the main roadway to the next town over, because it had gotten as much, or possibly more wear than the actual road.

Copy Lina finally had to post signs reading: Private property: stay out! , No Trespassing! Not a Through Road , Private Driveway , and finally, Trespassers will be SHOT ON SIGHT!

One evening, as it was slowly beginning to wear on their consciences a little, however, they lay and thought about it in each other's loving arms, copy Lina finally spoke aloud what both of them had been secretly thinking...

I feel a little guilty you know... looking up at Gracia.

I do too, she moaned softly, talking up the unfinished thought, I know its the right thing to do in one way and yet...

In another way, its lying. Lina concluded.

Wow... Gracia breathed, looking at the ceiling, This reminds me of all the way back to the beginning...

Yeah... copy Lina agreed, Back at the stupid Save The Dragons Charity Ball.

We sure were na ve back then weren't we?

We were such foolish idealists, Lina agreed in shame, We were so totally opposite our mothers, she breathed, We refused to see and believe the reality of people and how awful they can be.

You would think we would know better, Gracia pondered.

Yeah, the red haired girl replied, What with having all of their memories and everything, and with a sigh, she countered, But we were so YOUNG and untested. We really didn't have TIME or DESIRE to look back on all those memories, just SEEING how they behaved made us not want to try but instead, we wanted to go forth and forge our OWN futures, make our OWN memories, and define our OWN lives as individuals.

Well it sure is good we finally woke up and came to our senses, the buxom larger girl declared, stroking the red hair of her lover, Or we would have possibly ended up dead...or worse!

I'm terrified to think about it! the smaller girl shuddered visibly, To think we might have been sold off as slaves by that one evil man, or...

Ohhhh don't say it please! Gracia squealed in horror at the thought, Its just good for us we knew how to use all those violent and dangerous spells to get free of all those nasty evil perverted men!

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and shuddered thinking of the nasty sleazy men who had laid eyes on them with all sorts of evil intentions. As the memories came flooding back, it both frightened them and at the same time, re-fortified their resolve that they together would make it, against anything, anywhere, no matter what it took!

N-no matter where... Lina recited a little shaky at first.

No matter what... Gracia replied,

No matter who... came the smaller one again,

Together...

Forever...

Just we two. Gracia concluded their vow, and the two of them kissed a long deep kiss of eternal love.

Ep 11, Chapter 3

It was Zelas's turn to sulk.

Last night's little discourse

She had not only been stood up, she had been showed up, talked up and then shut up.

All in the politest of words, which only made it sting all the worse.

Being a Mazoku, being mastered by a human was so humiliating, it was simply beyond description!

But to SHOW it, well...THAT was the WORST!

In retrospect, to have broken down like that in front of her intended prey was as low as any Mazoku had ever fallen and if it ever got out, she would be essentially cast out of the whole Mazoku society!

She simply MUST make this work to her advantage SOME HOW!

Summoning her resolve, trying to pose provocatively in the mirror to shore up her resolve, she finally took a deep breath and strode gracefully back into the dining hall, as the evening meal was soon to be served.

Naga had not bothered to go out training today, but instead had casually lounged around the day room on the plush couches, trying each one for its interesting view of the scenery out the cathedral sized window, and the various textures of the odd furs covering them, each one coming from some other animal, or in some cases, the hides of various lesser demons who had angered the Mazoku to their ultimate doom...

Some of them were, to Naga's surprise and amusement, still actually quite alive!

What crueler fate than to be literally stretched out and stuffed with pillow stuffing ALIVE and left there FOREVER as a seat for others, many of whom KNEW you, to SIT upon!

As she got into the afternoon, she had begun drinking a little wine, which, over the long long hours on the island, became a little more, and a little more until she had gotten fairly sotted.

She sat there giggling to herself about nothing in particular, just pausing for a moment now and then, only to resume giggling some more.

This was how she was when Zelas came into the room trying to not look so obvious that she had been missed at the dining table.

Oh, Zelas came up quietly, There you are.

Naga looked up red faced and merely burst into even more mirthful giggling.

Did you drink it ALL? the Mazoku demanded in a half accusing, half playful tone.

Knowing you, Naga finally replied, Not a drop in the bucket! which she concluded with still more giggling.

You find that funny do you? Zelas came around the couch in a stalking fashion.

EVERYTHING you do is funny! the black haired sorceress replied.

Biting her tongue at this insult, Zelas took it as an opportunity to attempt to turn the tables and keep up the merry mood.

I'LL show you FUNNY! she declared as she pounced on the sotted girl and began tickling her mercilessly.

Naga burst forth in wild laughter, totally unprepared for this advance and was virtually incapacitated, between the alcohol and the tickling until she was unable to catch her breath, tears streaming from her eyes.

Stoh- she was gasping, sss...hhh...p-p-pleeehhh...ssstooo

You want me to have MERCY on you? the Mazoku said mirthfully, What will you give me to make me stop?

Ahh- she couldn't even speak an answer as she gasped between fits of laughter...

How about I take a little TOKEN down payment to see if I WANT to stop?

Ahhhh..! was all she could get out, tears streaming from her eyes, but she weakly nodded consent...

With that, the Greater Beast let her hands slide around the muscular and fit torso of the winded and heavily inebriated warrior sorceress and resting her own ample breasts upon the other's slid her long forked tongue into the weakly gasping mouth of her thoroughly subdued victim with a most guttural purring sound...

Ep 11, Chapter 4

Luna and her blushing bride and mother to be were on the last leg of their voyage, with only two more stops before they disembarked in Zephilia.

At the Port of Prados Invicticus, they took a leisurely tour of some ancient ruins of a long dead civilization which had some very strange trappings, many of which were made of peculiar materials, which looked incredibly bizarre.

As they wandered through the long avenues with the tour guide rattling off curious things, most of which was purely conjecture, Luna's eyes looked behind much of the visible ruins, looking at things not as obvious to the seemingly enrapt crowd of tourists.

These ruins seemed peculiarly hollow and built of materials not normally seen and not in the fashion of the old stone they were supposed to represent.

Something about them seemed terribly artificial about them, as if they were one giant stage prop.

Every now and then, it seemed like she saw a brief movement out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked directly at it, there was nothing she could determine distinctively.

As the tour proceeded, there were more and more structures, many of which, they would pass under along this long well worn roadway of some kind of very smooth black stone, which had cracks and pits in it from time and the shifting of the ground beneath it.

Grass grew in many of the cracks, and a long narrow yellow pair of stripes ran the entire length of the strange road of black but crumbled sheet stone.

This continued to happen as the first hour of the tour wore on, and as they got near the mid point of the tour, she suddenly sensed a foul presence.

Filia began sensing it too. Looking around nervously, and then at Luna who was peering around suspiciously with a frown of tense readiness on her brow, she asked, Who or what is it darling?

Something is wrong, and this is a TRAP! she detached Einlanzer and Warlacher from her necklace in a flash, wrapping one arm around her pregnant wife, brandishing the blazing sword with the other, parrying a bolt of energy from an arch overhead.

Einlanzer easily deflected the bolt, which splashed into one of the columns, shattering off a very thin facade, revealing a thin geometric structure inside, which was clearly hollow.

Other bolts of brilliant energy followed, and she repeatedly deflected them while the crowd ran screaming in all directions, only to be captured by strong men wearing strange clothing and pointing oddly shaped devices at them which could only be related to possibly a crossbow or some such item.

At that moment, however, she had no time to ponder this because she was battling against something much larger, which hung down from one arch, and had burned the vines off of its self as it emitted the long lances of blazing red light.

That's like your light breath! Luna finally realized, Filia! she directed, Strike it with your light breath!

Responding without hesitation, Fillia 'meeped' once and the weapon exploded in a cascade of flames and sparks, a man sailing outward, crying in agony as smoke trailed from the seat of his pants.

In a few more 'meeps' beams of light left the priestess s mouth and sliced through columns and struck some of the strangely dressed men who dropped in agony holding burned spots on their bodies where her breath hit them.

The rest of them cast aside their hostages seeing her aim was so deadly and either ran for their lives or vainly tried to return fire.

Interestingly, these beams of light had not only no damaging effect on Filia, but they merely made the golden rose on her tail glow brighter and brighter.

In fact, when she did respond, it was almost as if the beams of light caused her pleasure instead of pain.

This even got an awkward look of confusion from Luna, who then suddenly became furiously jealous and made a mad dash around with Einlanzer to dispatch those who continued to fire upon her now excessively blushing bride.

You dirty misbegotten pieces of SHIT! she roared, How DARE you try to seduce my wife with your evil black magic?

Not even realizing that these men were scared, she mercilessly hammered down destruction on those who were not smart enough to drop their weapons and flee from before her.

In a few more seconds, the battle ceased, and as she stood there glowing in rage, Filia stood there glowing in pleasure, virtually transfixed.

Filiaaaaaaaaaaaaa... she groaned, Whyyyyyyyy?

The dragoness slowly came back to herself... Huh? shaking her head to clear it...

As the tourists all boarded the vessel, frightened but intact, several men were being carted off in prison wagons all shackled and a man in a differently made peculiar outfit was writing on some thin flat piece of material with small square parchment on it, while profusely thanking Luna for her aid in capturing a wanted group of bandits and breaking a mysterious case which had been under investigation for more than five years now.

I don't know how to thank you young ladies enough! the peculiarly dressed law enforcement agent declared, saluting her and shaking her hand. What with your crazy powerful light cutter there, referring to Einlanzer, and that AMAZING 'LASER breath' there, referring to Filia's natural golden Dragon ability, You two were totally unstoppable!

The two looked at each other, frowning in confusion and chorused, Laser...?

Well, anyhow, the man was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of trying to explain what a 'laser' was, since they seemed to be from a completely different background and he was not really the technical type, I'm sorry the tour was interrupted, but the mayor has decided to award you with the five thousand gold piece reward for helping blow this case wide open for us! and he handed over a hefty purse filled with gold coins which Filia gracefully accepted since Luna was still fuming.

Honey? she asked worriedly.

I just hate that it RUINED my HONEYMOON! 


	12. Episode 12

Prelude to Episode 12

DAMNIT all! [disgusted sigh]

Now I can't SLEEP for thinking just maybe Lonnie here just MAY have erased Naga's memories of me!

[repeatedly punching a pillow] GgggggggggggggAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! [finally launching a fireball at the far wall to see it explode harmlessly without leaving a trace]

Why-why-why-why-why-whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee eeeeee! Damn it all to hell!

Why not BEFORE I got all involved?

Why not BEFORE I met the most awesome woman in the universe?

Why not pick on me back when I was single and unattached?

['Maybe because you were only 12? ' came from some place off screen]

Oh GEEEEEZ! [rolling her eyes] Like THAT matters?

['I don't know...' comes a reply]

Just shut up and do your job...

Where was I? [looking at the ceiling with index finger under her chin]

Oh yeah. [slouching and giving another disgusted sigh]

So now, here I sit, stuck in this PRISON while Naga is doing who KNOWS what...w-with...who KNOWS ...WHO!

I think I'm going to be sick now... excuse me a moment...[camera pans away, gagging and retching sounds are heard]

[silence...camera still aimed at distant wall...sounds of flushing toilet]

There... [camera pans back on Lina wiping her face with a towel] I feel bet- [vomiting right on the camera, voice shouts 'HEYYYYYYYYY!']

Episode 12 Fast Moving Women?! Naga Breaks Free!

Muffled sounds escaped from the drunken woman pinned down by the totally sober and beastly monster.

The massive bosoms rolled around one atop the other, Zelas's long thick golden hair draping over them both, Naga's long black hair falling beneath them and slightly off the couch.

Arms wrapped around Zelas were eventually responded to in kind from the recipient of that monstrous tongue filled kiss and it seemed to go on forever until even Zelas had to take a break, rising up with a deep inhalation as if she were taking in every bit of Naga's being through her lungs.

You taste so totally DELICIOUS! Zelas purred with delight, then lowered down, only this time she began at Naga's neck and went down the heavily panting woman's mid line, across her sternum, carefully avoiding the two leather capped mounds to each side, working her way to the navel...

Am I really delicious? Naga asked in a lazy, dreamy sounding voice, half intoxicated from the alcohol, half intoxicated from the kissing, lazily laying there letting the monster do as she pleased.

Oh yessssssssss... the monster purred and softly hissed at the same time, Delectable!

She worked back up the mid line of the woman, around her neck and back to her lips for another long and intense tongue locked kiss as Naga seemed to writhe in pleasure beneath her...

Episode 12, Chapter 2

Alyth had sent another letter requesting information concerning the possibility of obtaining more of the eternal lights, and by now she knew full well it was the same fragrance of magic as the mushrooms, so she knew that it was certainly somebody with a wide variety of magical skills and with a really high level of magical power and potential.

I know its the same people as those who sold us the mushrooms, poppa. she told Bruno in a longing voice but with some bit of displeasure, But the merchant is not letting up on his sources, and I have no way of knowing if he is even sending my letters to them now.

Well, momma, the huge man replied with a mild shrug while flipping a large steak on the flaming grille, You did your best-

Oh no I have not! she suddenly shouted, not in anger, but in delight, I SHALL find out where they are coming from! her eyes brightened, Can you mind the inn alone for a while poppa?

Uh-! he looked up too shocked to respond, mouth agape.

She was gone in a flash and the door was already slowly closing.

The large buxom woman bustled along the street just short of a trot, her ample bosom jiggling boisterously with the heightened pace, the long skirt of her green dress plouffing out with each step and flowing out behind her high enough some of the menfolk in the town got hearty slaps from their wives for reflexively trying to look up it...

She went to the hardware store and got a bag of white chalk powder, some special dyes and a very large salt shaker.

With these, she hurried back to the inn, burst through the door arms laden with packages, shouting, I have a plan! merrily and scurried through the dining hall and through the back exit before her flustered husband could ask her what she was up to.

The poor man looked on with a droopy expression on his large face, then with a sigh and a shrug went back to flipping sunny side up eggs beside the grilled steak onto a plate.

As she scurried back to her back room where a lot of magical implements and vials of various items and potions sat along shelves and on bench tops, she plopped the pile down and began opening items up while humming merrily to her self.

As the minutes passed by, she began mixing small pinches and drops of different items while chattering happily to her self.

A hair from a western wasp fly, she said while tweezing something invisible from a clear glass jar, A pinch of pixette dust, while sprinkling something sparkling with glowing golden light into the mortar, A dash of wished you were here sauce, from a strangely labeled brown bottle, a smidgen of iced scream, as she opened the bottle, small weak shivering sounds came out but nothing else, A scoop of aunty matter, [from a bottle of the exact same spelling], and a drop of blood from a salamander! which burst into flame instantly on contact with the balance of the ingredients in the mortar.

With this, she slipped on a very heavy pair of iron clad gloves and began crushing it all together as it flamed furiously.

Humming happily to herself while mixing up the flaming concoction, she finally poured it all into the giant salt shaker where it continued to flame, and she popped the top on it, leaving only a dozen very small flames popping out of the holes in the shaker.

With that, she called out the following spell: With light so bright that nobody sees, for honey birds and chirping bees, for scaly bright flowers and sweet scented newts, for day flying owls and hummingbird hoots, correction direction, conversely to thee, upon this magic, reversed shall you be!

Suddenly, the salt shaker flipped upside down and 'fell' upward to the ceiling, while the fire disappeared and the salt shaker became cold to the touch.

Just to make sure, she carefully pulled off the armored iron gauntlets, then carefully reached up with a fingertip to be sure it was in fact cold.

With a smile of extreme satisfaction, she then invoked another spell upon it.

Light within darkness, and darkness within light, be this item invisible in daytime or night. and the salt shaker vanished from sight.

Reaching up and seemingly handling empty air now, she carefully placed the upside down salt shaker under her arm in the usual 'upright' position and carried it into the other room where she placed it under a shelf by the front door of the inn.

Bruno looked at this quizzically, frowning, then again shrugged, Momma, you and your magic...

But its PERFECT poppa! she replied while whirling around the room causing the large wide ruffled skirt of hers to extend outward and upwards, spiraling back in to a stop when she too stopped by the serving window, And look! Their food is not even cold!

The patrons all applauded the graceful madame of the inn as her stymied yet amused husband merely shook his head and smiled to himself.

Ep 12, Chapter 3

Gracia in fact HAD received Alyth's latest letter, while she was in town, because Yerrough caught her as she was heading home from work, and she saw it was from the same customer as before, so she was somewhat dubious as to how to deal with the situation.

Not even sure if she should take this one home, she instead left it at work until she talked with Lina about it.

Returning to her job, she unlocked the door, went back to her work station and slid the letter under a pile of fabrics.

As she turned back around, however, she squealed in startlement as she bumped into the head seamstress who seemed to magically appear.

I thought you went home. she said softly, but in what seemed to be a suspicious tone, Why are you still here?

Gracia, who was not good at lying, stammered a moment, I-I-I-

Its okay, the older woman, said, looking down at the nervous girl's modestly buttoned up neckline, Aren't you terribly HOT in that dress like that all day long? looking up to the taller girl's frightened eyes as she was mouthing 'no', After all, she slipped out of her already much more relaxed top with a quick movement, leaving only a brassiere on her chest, Its called a SWEAT shop in some countries.

I-I-I didn't know that! Gracia feigned amazement.

I'm sure feeling sweaty already... the stronger older woman pressed the frightened younger girl up against the pile of fabrics, Don't YOU feel the heat just a little...? a sly but playful smile crossed her lips.

L-l-look at the time! she blurted out, and dashed sideways just as the woman made a direct move to pin her, and she quickly with the nimbleness of the original Naga leapt over three sewing tables in a single bound, and sped out the door into the open street.

The old woman simply muttered, Damn.

Gracia made a headlong run for home without looking back.

She ran down the long road through the woods and to their cottage in record time, despite wearing the long heavy dress, so unlike her predecessor who wore nearly nothing at all.

Coming to the cottage panting, she burst in the door making Lina jump and drop a potato she was peeling!

Oh my Gracia! she exclaimed, Look at you! as she hurried to the side of her beloved.

I-I- she swallowed hard while breathing heavily.

Calm down darling, Lina insisted gently while putting her hand on the larger girl's hands and squeezing in a reassuring manner, What's wrong?

I- she panted, I never... breathing heavily, I never want...

To?

I never want to work... she swallowed hard once more, ...there again! shaking her head adamantly.

Gracia, Lina responded, What happened? a concerned look of worry darkened the red haired girl's face.

That Mrs. Winnetoga... she panted, She...she...she tried to...

To...?

She took off her dress and tried to... she gulped and burst into tears.

Oh my... the copy Lina said as the realization of what Gracia meant sank in.

I'm... she sobbed, I'm sorry... between heaving breaths.

Sorry for what? Lina stroked her lover's hair, You did nothing wrong.

But we agreed to keep... she continued panting and sobbing, The money a secret.

But this is DIIFFERENT baby, she said soothing the terribly upset raven haired girl, We simply CAN'T have you in a situation where you are accosted by a pervert...

Bu-but the mon-

Forget the money! she insisted softly, I want you happy and safe, and that is all that matters.

But-

Besides, Lina offered, Now that this has happened, her reputation as an honest woman will be ruined, and her husband will likely disown her, so you have a perfectly valid reason not to go back there ever again.

Oh no...! Gracia suddenly cried out, remembering the letter, There IS a reason I have to go back!

Why is that? Lina asked in worried surprise.

I got a letter from Yerrough today!

And? Lina asked.

And left it there until I had a chance to talk to you about it!

Oh. the small girl replied sadly.

We shall simply have to go there together and get the letter, and be done with it for good then!

Ohhhhhhh... the larger girl sobbed into the shoulder of the smaller girl.

But we won't go tonight, copy Lina amended, We will go later in the month, during the festival, in broad daylight. she patted the head covered in long raven hair, When the festival is going on, she can not afford to make a big scene out of it, but we can!

Ok Gracia sobbed some more.

In the mean time, Lina concluded, Let me finish preparing supper, and we can eat, relax and put this day behind us.

Okay, Gracia agreed weakly, standing up completely, wiping the tears from her face and sniffling.

You go clean up and lay down, Lina led her toward their bedroom, I'll call you when supper is ready.

Okay, Gracia once again replied simply.

Lina stood up on tiptoes to kiss Gracia gently then gently ushered her into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Returning to the kitchen, she picked the potato up off the floor, went to the sink and washed it, then resumed peeling it.

This, she sighed gravely, Is going to make life more complicated.

Ep 12, Chapter 4

Naga squirmed a little more, but seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment, the busty blond all up on top of her now, the slinky silken evening gown ripped up the seam as she virtually leapt astraddle the leather bikini clad sorceress.

Coming up for air, the Mazoku smiled wolfishly while eying the woman beneath her with the relish of a predator who had pinned her prey yet had not yet gone for the jugular.

Catching her breath from the exertion of stimulating the immobilized woman, she showed signs of he lack of physical fitness in her human form, panting and sweating profusely.

You seem tired already. Naga suddenly spoke, and when she did, it came out in a somewhat worried and compassionate tone, I'm a little disappointed you know... she added in a slightly pouty tone.

You sound disappointed? the monster said in half question.

Slightly, the sorceress replied, Especially since you seem to have drugged the wine your demon servants gave me.

Oh, she seemed at first glance disappointed, You noticed.

I figured it out. Naga coolly said with a playful smile on her face, Not that it matters any more... her voice trailed off almost invitingly.

I'm glad to know that. Zelas purred, Its good to know that this is all meaningless to you now.

Oh, Naga replied, I can't see any point in any of it any more... she seemed to heartily agree, then she mumbled something completely incoherent as she looked up over her head toward the giant cathedral window of the room, where outside it had began to rain heavily from a dull gray sky, then she said once again, The whole point of all of it seems to have been washed away with this rain. and a pleasant smile crossed her face.

So... Zelas's eyes flashed with intense excitement, Then I am free to do as I please? her question was at once a challenge, and yet also a contract, as is the Mazoku way.

If you are able to, Naga replied in a manner which was clearly both playful and inviting, yet not solemn as one would have expected in a contract, yet being so full of alcohol and other drugs, it was a behavioral mannerism easily overlooked.

With that, Zelas, ready to strike the fatal blow to Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun relationship with Lina Inverse, began to make some kind of invocation in Mazoku, incanting some self devised magical spell based off of her extreme animal sexual nature, with which she was prone to enslave humans, lesser demons and even some mid level Mazoku in the past, which when used within a certain specific contractual circumstance, would bind the soul of the other to her as a sexual slave forever, much more intensely in fact, than the traditional pledge stone.

Well, Zelas breathed in human language, This is the point, Lina Inverse, she chuckled softly as she rose her hips and lowered her head in a smooth rocking motion, in preparation to penetrate certain points of Naga's body while slipping her fingers under the outside straps of the leather bikini thong, Where I take this soul from your helpless flat chested looser little self and make her mine!

Youuu... Naga breathed as the monster aimed to penetrate her nether regions with her long slithery forked tongue, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! while using her superior training and recent endless months of intense combat training to bring her right knee up with the force of a freight train into the unsuspecting crotch of the monster woman.

The thump of flesh meeting flesh was intense despite the severe sonic understatement soft tissues are prone to when stricken with such extreme and intense forces.

Visually, however, was a totally different situation!

In slow motion, as the right knee of the highly trained warrior princess rocketed upward at totally superhuman velocities much as a cannon ball would be known for, sending a shock wave ripple up through the flesh of Zelas' thighs and flinging them away to each side in a splits manner, while driving her pelvic bone upward, sending a shock wave rippling up her spine with such force as to lift her totally into the air, snapping her head back in a whiplash motion. It was quite possible that the pubis mons could be heard releasing from her pelvic girdle in a soft cracking sound.

The force of the impact drove the blood of her body into her face so that even her bugged out eyes were bloodshot and her nose dribbled blood which left an aerial trail behind her as the total thrust of the knee to her groin sent her like a giant frog upward and into a head over somersault, where she landed on the floor spread legged, and her face stopped only short of smashing into the black marble floor due to the size of her breasts, which splashed back at her like air filled bags.

As she rolled backwards in recoil, her legs reflexively coiled up against her wounded body in between, and she fell to one side in a fetal position, eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape in a gasp of agony, blood leaking from her nose and groin area.

A pathetically weak squeal seeped from the monster, reduced to a heap of trembling flesh.

Lucky for Naga, none of the blood from the subdural vaginal injury was deposited on her knee nor did the blood from the nasal hemorrhaging land where she could see it, and, lesser demons had, while sneaking a peek from the shadows, and witnessing their mistress's demise, rushed to her side, keeping Naga from seeing the blood.

I performed detoxification on my self. Naga rose with a continued playful smile, I only wanted to be sure we understood each other's intentions first before taking appropriate actions. she giggled, I've been sober for the past hour.

Nothing but a wheezing, squealing sound of exquisite agony came from the floored monster.

Miss Naga, a lesser demon addressed her, You broke her pelvic bone.

Suits the whore right for trying to take me down and shame my beloved Lina. she replied so coolly one would think she had no emotions...

You're just going to walk away and leave the mistress broken? the lesser demon cried in despair.

Oh you BET I am! she replied, grabbing a strategically placed traveling bag beside the couch, while letting go with the most eerily pure and powerful laugh she had ever let fly with before.

Zelas's tear streaked eyes were still squeezed shut, her face blood red, nose bleeding, other parts of her bleeding as well, debilitated by agony and completely powerless to do anything whatsoever as she lay there hearing the voice of her intended eternal sex slave stride away as if she has merely popped a child's balloon.

The shockingly potent laugh echoed mercilessly through the massive chambers of the cathedral hall of a sitting room as Naga The White Serpent strolled casually and mirthfully out. 


End file.
